The Most Beautiful of All
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: Thranduil is willing to make a deal to let the company go...but in order for him to consider it, Kili has to spend a week in his harem. (Kili/Thranduil, Kili/OCs, Thranduil/OCs, Durincest)
1. Part One

(A/N) This one _is_ a prompt, the original I have lost track of, sadly, but the idea for this one is that Thranduil is willing to release the company…if Kili spends a week in his harem.

Warnings: Unabashed, unashamed _sex,_ copious amounts of sexy times of the elf/dwarf persuasion (Mahal, you try writing sex scene after sex scene and still keeping it fresh; hopefully I've succeeded, even if only marginally), everything spanning the gamut from fingering to full on penetration, not to mention voyeurism, orgies, dubcon, attempted rape, and Durincest. So yes, lots of sex…in case you hadn't picked up on that.

**The Most Beautiful of All**

Kili wasn't sure why he and Fili were given a cell together, but he wasn't about to question it when the guards escorting them seemed to place their companions in their own cells, but shoved he and his brother into a single one.

"What…what do you think's going on? What does it mean?" he asked his brother, who simply shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't rightly care. So long as they allow me to be near you, I won't fight them," Fili said, coming to him and taking him in his arms. For a time, they just sat together in their cell, clinging to each other. When the two guards came back around, though, looking like they were bringing food, one gave a small loaf of bread only to Fili. In the moment he reached for the offering, the other guard seized Kili and jerked him away from his brother.

"_Kili!_" he shouted, making a grab for his brother. Kili struggled, but the elf was too quick, dragging him from the cell. Both of them fought and screamed, the first guard restraining Fili and the second dragging Kili away, but they couldn't get to each other. Once the second guard had got Kili free of the cell, the second one delivered a harsh blow to Fili's head, dropping him to the cold stone floor. He was left near unconscious, allowing the guard to lock the cell once more.

"Fili! _NO!_" Kili screamed, struggling harder to get back to his brother. He put up a good fight, but the first guard pulled the same trick with him, delivering him a blow that left him nearly unconscious. As the two elves carried him up from the dungeons, all he could manage to do was weakly call out his brother's name.

He didn't really see where his captors carried him to, but when the young dwarf started to become aware again, he found himself propped up in a very cushy chair. The room he was in was warmed and lit by a blazing fire, but he couldn't see too many other details about the room…only that it seemed fairly small.

"Wake up, little one…wake up…come to me…my lovely little prince," a voice called to him through the clearing fog of his injured head. As his eyes slowly began to focus, he started to see Thranduil sitting across from him, eyeing him rather pointedly. As his thoughts began to clear, he felt anger begin to boil in his stomach.

"Thranduil…what…what have you done to my brother?" he demanded as best he was able, his jaw still a little slack.

"Nothing, pretty Kili. He's perfectly fine…except for maybe a bump on the head."

"Why did you…put us in a cell together?" he asked, still barely comprehending what was happening.

"That's simple enough. I _wanted_ him to see them take you…and I _wanted_ you to see them hurt him. I want you to understand…to _know_…just what I'm capable of. I want you to understand what your position is in all of this before I make you my offer."

"What do you want with me?" he asked, barely managing to offer his captor a glare.

"I would like to negotiate the release of your companions with you…but you must give _me_ something in return," the elf king said, his eyes burning with a dark interest.

"What sort of something?"

"Did you know…that in the time before Erebor fell…the peace between our two kingdoms was kept with an agreement of a very…intimate nature?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dwarves and elves do not marry. It is not in our nature to submit to each other in such a way. A…_companion,_ on the other hand…is another matter altogether. In the old days, my own house and the sons of Durin would…trade our children as companions…as _concubines._ An heir to the throne would never do, of course. Such children have their own destinies, but younger sons…what other purpose do they serve?"

"What…what are you trying to say?" Kili asked, still not quite understanding, but feeling fear begin to build in his gut.

"My own children would never die in a dwarf's keeping, of course. They would simply serve their time and return to me when the ruler they were offered to dies. Another would be negotiated for the new king. Of course, you dwarves have your whole concept of a One…one true soul mate, so my children never really received any sort of recognition in _your_ court…just the elfling nobody ever talked about. Things are different in my kingdom, though. As king, it is my right to keep a harem, as many lovers as I like…and each prince that has been offered to me in trade has lived his life in my harem, treated as a treasured lover and companion. Had the dragon not descended, young Frerin would have been offered to my service…and had Erebor never fallen, _you_ would be offered in trade in just the same way…as my _lover._"

"No!" Kili shouted, shaking his head back and forth, though it pained him. "That's not true! I won't believe it! My fathers would _never-_"

"But they _did,_ Kili. It's a fact. I can give you proof if you want…proof of each prince that has lived his life in these halls. Although I treated them all well, I confess I've never had much of an interest in sleeping with dwarves…though many of my children and my other lovers have. I have had no interest in such a thing…until tonight."

"What…what do you mean?" Kili continued to press. He understood now, but that didn't mean he was ready to acknowledge it.

"Truly, Prince Kili, you are the loveliest dwarf I have ever laid my eyes upon. I would make love to you…take you to my bed and make you cry out my name."

"No…no, I won't," Kili snarled defiantly, nearly toppling when he stood from the chair they'd set him in.

"I won't take you by force, of course. I would never take anyone who didn't want to be taken. I only want you to hear me out before you refuse me."

"No. No, no, no, no, _no!_" Kili growled over and over again, stumbling toward the fireplace. Surely it would be better to die right here…better than to spend his life chained to some elf's bed like a _dog_.

"Hear me, lovely Kili. I would be willing to make a deal with you," Thranduil said gently, slowly following him, as if he were moving toward some cornered animal. "I see how much you care for your brother. Perhaps you could be persuaded if I were to offer to have him and the others released?"

Kili looked up at this. "Re-released?" he repeated.

"Yes. I know you don't believe it, but it isn't just for my own ends that I prevent you all from entering the mountain. I would be willing to let this go, though, in exchange for your body…as was agreed by our peoples long ago. It is my _right_ to claim you, Kili, but as I said, I am willing to negotiate."

Slowly, Kili shook his head. Certainly he would do anything to have Fili released, but…to give up his freedom, to lay down his bow and never again see the sky beyond this Mahal forsaken forest, to never explore the blossoming love he felt in his heart, to spend the rest of his life in Thranduil's bed…he wasn't sure he could bear that.

"My whole life…my life…" he struggled with the words.

"I understand you weren't born to this, Kili," the king said as he knelt before him. "Had things been as they should be, you would have been groomed for this from a young age…to take your place among my lovers…and in my bed. But because you didn't know of this, I am willing to bargain for a small amount of time. A week, perhaps?"

"A week? Just one week?"

"Just one. A week in my harem…in my bed and with my other lovers as I see fit, and at the end of that time, I would let you go free with the rest of your companions…unless of course…you found the harem to your _liking,_" Thranduil suggested, face mere inches from Kili's. Rather than allow him to claim his lips, though, Kili turned his head aside, feeling the elf's mouth press hot and heavy against his neck. He couldn't tell through his fear…but there may have been a spark of heat in his loins. He didn't agree…but he didn't push Thranduil away, either. For several minutes, the elf king heatedly kissed his neck, and the brief flash of blond hair in his field of vision brought to mind someone else for the young prince…and for one precious moment, he could imagine that it was a different pair of lips at his neck.

"Kili," Thranduil whispered to him as his lips moved up to his ear. "I have lived a very long time. I can see just by the way you move that you are a virgin. Do you save yourself for someone precious? Have you found that coveted One already?"

For a moment, Kili remembered lovely golden hair, deep blue eyes, and smiling lips. He remembered a tender whisper and loving arms around him…a secret kiss stolen in the mead cellars…bursting with passion, but dangerous…_so_ dangerous. His love…his secret love…and it had been nearer than he'd ever imagined.

"Ah. So it _is_ that you've found your One," Thranduil said as he watched the emotions play across Kili's expressive face. "And does this dwarf return your love?"

"I- I don't know. I mean…I _think_ so- hope so. It's…complicated," he finally answered before clamping his mouth shut. He was only making more of a fool of himself.

"Then I cannot presume to take you away from that…unless the delights of my harem prove to be stronger than this budding romance. Only…think of it in this light. Perhaps you won't be able to save yourself for that special someone, but you _will_ be learning how to please him. You will learn from the most skilled elves in my kingdom…how to bring pleasure to another. Can you picture it, little Kili? The way he will moan in bliss when you seduce him and he finally takes you. The way his body will quiver in delight when you take his swollen cock in your mouth. Can you feel him inside you, my pretty Kili?"

Kili couldn't help himself. The things Thranduil described were so delicious, he couldn't help but imagine…Fili above him, thrusting into his body, calling out his name as he burst inside of him…the feel of his hot, hard prick in his mouth, twitching just before he released. He was hard almost instantly, panting helplessly.

"Oh…Fili," he whispered, feeling his body tremble.

"So it's _him,_ is it," Thranduil said as he slipped a hand between his legs and _squeezed._ Before Kili could even protest, he was crying out, coming hard, spilling himself in his trousers. The sensation nearly sent him tumbling back into the fireplace, but Thranduil quickly moved in to catch him, carrying him back to the chair he'd been sitting on. Kili was too stunned by his sudden orgasm to protest in any way.

"So what do you think, little prince? A week of the greatest pleasure you will ever know…for the release of your precious soul mate."

"And…and the others?" Kili pressed, body still trembling and overly sensitive.

"Of course…the others, too."

"Fine…I'll do it," Kili agreed, his body slumping despondently against the chair. He could already feel his own seed growing sticky and cold in his small clothes. "Only…before I enter the harem…I want to be able to see my brother one more time."

"Of course, of course," Thranduil conceded easily, smiling at Kili like he was some meal he was about to enjoy. Again, Kili turned away, not wanting to see such a look directed at him.

XxX

Kili had been relieved beyond words to see Fili on his feet again after the blow he'd taken. When he'd been led back to the cell, he and Fili had immediately embraced through the bars and Kili had begun to explain the situation to him.

"I don't believe it," Fili said, just as Kili had. "Even if that was true a long time ago, Thorin would _never_ just sell you away like this. He wouldn't allow this to happen. You can't do this, Kili. There has to be another way."

"This isn't…just about having you all set free. I think…that if I can please him enough…he might be more open to entering into peace talks with Erebor…when the time finally comes," he explained, reaching through the bars to stroke his beloved older brother's golden braids.

"What if he demands_ you_ in exchange for peace, though? What if he doesn't keep his word and keeps you imprisoned in the harem forever? I will _never_ give you up, my brave…my beautiful kha'I-ith."

"It's all right, Fili. It's all right," he said, leaning in a little closer. "If that…should happen…I _know_ you'll save me. You have always saved me, Nadadel."

"As you have saved me," Fili said softly, tears in his eyes as he reached through the bars to grasp Kili's lovely hair in his own fingers. "What can I do? What can I do to rescue you?"

"Nothing…Urzudel. I do this for you. I vow to dream of you each night…when they take me to their beds…and when this is all over I will come back to you…and pray that you can still love me…dearest brother," he said softly, leaning through the bars and pressing his lips against Fili's. It wasn't anything like the heated kisses Thranduil had bestowed on him…or even like the secret, enflamed press of lips they'd shared in the cellars beneath Beorn's hall. This was tender, loving…trying to say 'you mean the world to me' without using words…words not meant for the ears of elves. When they finally separated, Fili looked just as shocked as he was sure he must have that first time the elder had kissed _him._

"Goodbye, Fili. I…I love you. Lend me your strength. I will see you again in seven days," he said, smiling once before nodding at the guards a few cells down, who quickly came to lead him away.

"No, wait, _Kili!_" he cried out, reaching a hand out past the bars in supplication, but Kili didn't even look back. Fili was left to slump dejectedly to the cell floor, clutching the bars in tight fists. Tears dribbling from his eyes to splash upon the cold stone, he whispered so that only he could hear, "I love you."

XxX

Kili was led first to a bathing chamber. When one of the two elves who accompanied him began to undo his belt, he quickly pushed him back.

"What are you _doing?_"

"You've been brought to a bathing chamber. What do you _think_ is meant to happen here, little one?" he asked him snidely.

Kili frowned at the elf. "At…at least let me remove my own clothing."

"All right, but be quick about it," the elf said, leering at Kili before he and his partner began to strip out of their own clothes. Watching them, Kili began to feel nervous again.

"You…you're not going to-"

"_Take_ you, dwarfling? No. That isn't our right. We're simply meant to get you cleaned up before you're taken into the king's night court. That doesn't mean we can't enjoy the sight of you, though," the second elf said, sharing a smirk with his partner as they both slipped into the heated pool.

Feeling shame color his cheeks, Kili slowly slipped out of his clothes, folding each piece gently, lovingly…as if bidding farewell to the life he'd known. Then, head hanging heavily upon his shoulders, he joined the two elves in the water.

The two guards quickly set about cleaning the grime of the road from his body, scrubbing vigorously with soap and brushes and rubbing in sweet-smelling oils, blotting out his own dwarven scent and replacing it with something flowery and distinctly elven. Kili kept his eyes closed throughout. Even though he didn't like them touching his body or commenting on him as they worked, he had to admit that it at least felt nice to get clean…to feel the hot water wash away the blood and the dirt. For a time at least, he allowed himself to enjoy it.

"Is that all of it, then?"

"No. The king wanted him shaved, as well."

"_What?_" Kili asked, his eyes snapping open and zeroing in on the first elf retrieving two razor blades from the side of the pool.

"Body hair isn't…desirable in the harem. All of His Majesty's lovers keep themselves fully shaved…save for the head, of course. As one of the king's lovers, your body will also be shaved," he explained, beginning to move in on Kili, who quickly retreated to the far side of the pool.

"You might want to be delicate about this," the second guard warned. "Dwarves are very…_sensitive_ about their hair."

The first sighed. "It's not as if it will never grow back, little one. You are only with us for a week. You made a bargain with the king…and you _must_ keep your part of it."

Kili couldn't quite contain the trembling that took hold of his body. To have _this_ done to him…he was well and truly becoming an elf's plaything. He may not have had _much_ facial hair, but he was still proud of what he _did_ have. This…this…

_Fili. Remember Fili._

Swallowing hard and nodding, Kili steeled himself and forced his feet to carry him back to the two elves.

"Don't worry, little one," the second elf said as they began to lather him up again. "After all…you might find that you_ like_ it."

Kili wanted to fight, to run, to scream out his revulsion, but he forced himself to keep still as they put their blades to his body, shaving away every last hair…even from his more intimate places. It was a struggle to allow them to put their hands in those places, but he held fast, his thoughts focused on a warm smile and loving arms.

_You can do this…for __**him.**_

When the arduous process was finally over and Kili was bid to climb out of the water, he felt the air against his skin more keenly than he ever had in his life. His body was oversensitive and desperate for some form of protection. All he received from the elves, though, was a towel to dry himself off with. They didn't give him anything more until he'd finished with that.

The elves gave him a set of silken black clothes. Undergarments, a tunic and sash, and a strange style of trousers he'd never seen before. The silk hung loosely from his hips all the way down to his ankles, where it gathered in billows of fabric.

"Only the king's lovers wear them," the first elf explained when he expressed his confusion. "I've heard the women call them harem pants."

Finally deciding it didn't matter what they were called, they still made him uncomfortable, he wrapped his arms around himself as the guards led him through the dimly lit corridors. With the extravagant fabric whispering against his newly-shaven skin, the clothing caressed his body in ways that clothing had no right to. As soon as he was able, he felt he might just take them off. He didn't pay much mind to where the guards led him, but was jolted back to reality when they came to a stop before a curtained entryway guarded by two more elves.

"The king's new dwarfling is ready," the first elf said, pushing him forward slightly. Kili stumbled a few steps, but managed to bring himself to stand at his full height before the new guards.

"Welcome to the night court of King Thranduil, fortunate beloved of His Highness," one of the new guards said, offering the prince a strangely genuine smile before pulling aside the curtain and revealing a very large, very thick wooden door. Kili honestly expected there to be some complex lock for such a door, but there was nothing of the kind. The guard simply pushed the door open, indicating he should walk through.

The guard was at his shoulder as he entered the harem. It was well after midnight, so all of the lights were dimmed and there was little noise coming from the various quarters that lined the many corridors…except the occasional telltale sound that the young prince would have rather not thought about.

"I hope you like it here, young prince. Thranduil's lovers are treated very well," the guard said as he led him through the maze of passageways. "Perhaps you will even decide to remain with us."

"I have only one purpose here: to earn freedom for my kin," Kili replied harshly. "I cannot fathom why anyone would _choose_ the life of a glorified _whore_."

"You are no such thing," the guard snapped quietly. "You are a concubine now, and the king cares for you just as much as he does all of his other lovers. He will be good to you while you're here and no one that you don't want will lay hands on your body. You will be loved here, Prince Kili…loved and safe."

Kili really had nothing to say to this, so he remained silent the rest of the way. He didn't begin to perk up until he caught the faint scents of food wafting down their current corridor.

"The king ordered a late supper sent down to you," the guard explained, finally coming to a stop outside one of the chambers, "He thought you might be hungry after your journey."

Kili felt like he ought to be defiant about this somehow, but he just couldn't manage anything. He _was_ hungry, and he _was_ tired, and food and rest were just inside this room. So finally, he nodded at the guard.

"Thank you," he said before hesitantly entering the room.

"You're welcome. I hope your stay is pleasurable," the elf said before closing the door behind him.

The chamber Kili found himself in was very lavishly furnished, upholstered in fine red fabrics and paneled in a very dark wood. Better than any of the fine things, though, was the small table before the fireplace, where a meal had been laid out.

There was a small loaf of bread and a very appetizing-smelling stew, plus a plate of little tea cakes. The bread was fresh, warm and soft, and the stew was hot and thick, filling the empty chasm that had become his stomach, and the little cakes pleased him just a little bit more than he was willing to admit. Kili had a sweet tooth that was often considered unbecoming of a dwarf and he hadn't had anything truly sweet since leaving Beorn's hall. The meal was quickly polished off, but as the young dwarf was mopping up the last traces of stew with a piece of bread, he could have sworn he heard movement beyond his door. Swallowing his fear, he called out, "Who's there?"

Faintly, he heard voices beyond the door, then the dark wood was pushed open and a fair elven face peeked through.

"Our apologies. We were curious about you. It's been a while since a dwarf lived among us," a feminine voice said. Kili sighed.

"Well, if you're so curious, you may as well come in. I don't suppose I'll be getting any sleep tonight."

"Probably not," a more masculine voice teased as three elves entered his chamber.

The first, the maid, had long brown hair and bright green eyes, eyes that shone like emeralds from her otherwise dark features. The second, the one who had spoken last, had blue eyes and blond hair; not the white blond that he had seen in many of the Mirkwood elves, but a golden color that reminded him of Fili's hair. Coupled together with the deep sapphire blue eyes, Kili almost felt a little better around this elf. The last elf had dark hair like the first, but his eyes were also dark, a deep brown color that seemed more discerning and penetrating than the gazes of the other two.

"Welcome, young prince. Welcome to the night court," the maid said, offering him a warm smile as she came to kneel before him, placing her hands on his knees. "I am Linadel. What is _your_ name?"

"Kili. My name is Kili," he answered, meeting her brilliant green gaze somewhat nervously.

"That's a lovely name. May we call you by it or would you prefer us to call you 'prince'?"

For some reason, Kili felt a little embarrassed by this. Feeling himself blush, he glanced down at the elf maid's hands where they rested on his knees. "No one really…calls me that…except my brother…when we tease each other. Kili's fine."

"In that case, Kili, my name is Tirian," the one with the blond hair and the kind eyes said. "We're glad to welcome you."

"And my name is Elmiriar," the last one said. His manner was a little more gruff, but he also offered Kili a smile.

"Have you had enough to eat, Kili?" Linadel asked him, settling in to sit at his feet.

"Yes," Kili said, not quite sure what to do with her open manner. "Did you come here…just to say 'hello'?"

"Well…not entirely," Tirian said, pulling up a chair to sit beside him. "We do admit to ulterior motives. We'd hoped to welcome you to the harem properly."

Even though he could feel the nerves building up in his stomach, Kili couldn't help but smile shyly at Tirian. Somehow he didn't think he would mind so much…if it was Tirian. "Does…do you mean-"

"No," Elmiriar responded quickly, moving around behind him and laying his hands on his shoulders. "We know you're a virgin, Kili. Thranduil has ordered that no one is to enjoy you fully until he has had a chance to. There are…other things we can do, though," he said, beginning to massage Kili's tense shoulders.

"O-other things?" Kili stuttered, feeling his body begin to tremble in fear…and…maybe a little excitement?

"Many other things," Tirian said, smiling as he leaned in to play with Kili's hair. "I love your hair. It's so soft…and it's not too long like some of the others," he said, twirling a strand around his fingers and kissing it. Then he leaned in even closer, pressing a tiny, teasing kiss to the corner of Kili's mouth. Kili shivered violently, trapped somewhere between fear and the fragile beginnings of desire.

"Wait…please – I…I'm not…" he pleaded, unable to really explain what it was he was feeling.

Linadel gave a gentle, easy laugh, apparently charmed by how flustered he was. "Kili, _relax._ You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. We only want to make you feel welcome."

"And make you feel _good,_" Tirian added.

"We'll take things slow," Elmiriar murmured in his ear, continuing to soothe the tension from his shoulders. "Slow and easy."

"Tell me, Kili…do you have a lover of your own?" Linadel asked him, resting her chin on his knees.

Again, Kili felt himself blushing. With a response like that, he didn't really need to answer the question. Linadel smiled at him, green eyes shining.

"Oh, so adorable," she said, reaching a hand up to touch his hot cheek. "Your first love?"

Kili nodded, glancing away.

"A dwarf lass…or a lad?"

"Lad," Kili squeaked, ashamed at how much like a love struck dwarfling he was behaving.

"And does he love you?"

"I think so…we…we kissed…once. But he…he shouldn't…not me."

"And why not?" the elf maid asked, arching an eyebrow. "You're beautiful, Kili. Why shouldn't he want you?"

Deciding not to go into just how dangerous their love was, Kili went with what he felt…all of the good things he wanted for Fili…things he could never give him.

"I don't…deserve him. He's…_perfect._ He deserves someone who's just as wonderful as he is…someone who can give him everything he deserves."

"Well…your love deserves to have the one _he_ loves…doesn't he?"

"Well…maybe," Kili admitted. He'd never thought of it that way.

"Tell me about him," she cajoled. "Tell me about your perfect love."

"He…he's the most handsome dwarf in all the Blue Mountains. He has hair of gold that shines like the sun…and beautiful blue eyes that sparkle like sapphires whenever he smiles…and that smile…I remember the first time that smile made my knees go weak…and when he kissed me I…I couldn't _breathe,_" he said, feeling his heart flutter with the memory of that stolen kiss. He was giving voice to his love for Fili as he never had before…and was unlikely to do ever again.

"He sounds divine," Tirian said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kili's neck. Kili shuddered, groaning softly in pleasure, the golden hair at the corner of his vision reminding him even more of Fili.

"He is. He's the perfect warrior. So many in the Blue Mountains have wanted him…tried to court him…asked Thorin for his hand…but he said he only ever looked at _me._ He's always there for me…and he makes me laugh. He makes the world seem a little brighter…when the way is dark. Only I…I'm afraid that…"

"Afraid that what?" Linadel asked, a hand trailing up his leg and reaching for his sash.

"Afraid…that he won't be able to love me…after this is over," Kili said, whimpering in both pleasure and sadness when he felt Elmiriar press his lips to his ear.

"Kili…you did this for him, didn't you?" she pressed, holding his gaze with her own. "If he can't understand that, then he didn't love you to begin with."

"But this…_ah-_ I…I'm _betraying_ him," he protested, a tiny cry escaping his lips as Tirian bit down on his neck.

"No…you're _learning_ for him…learning how to bring him pleasure in bed. So why don't you just lie back…and learn from the masters," she said, her gaze still fixed on Kili's. Without warning a bolt of pleasure shot through his body, originating at his cock. Gaze flicking away from Linadel's face, he looked down to see her hand down his trousers, each strong finger wrapped around his hardening shaft. Somehow she'd managed to get her hand down there without him even noticing. Already, his breath was beginning to come in sharp, harsh gasps. Again, he looked into her eyes and saw only encouragement there.

"T-teach me," he finally whimpered, giving himself over to their skilled hands.

"I think, perhaps, we'd best continue this on the bed," he vaguely heard Elmiriar growl before he was lifted into a pair of strong arms. He caught a brief glimpse of Tirian's golden hair before he was laid out gently on the large, soft bed. Almost before he was aware of it, Tirian was crouching over him, already naked. Immediately, his mouth was at Kili's, kissing him fiercely.

"Don't take too much, Tirian. You need to share," Elmiriar scolded lightly. Again, Kili felt the elf's mouth at his ear, beginning to suck gently. Kili moaned as Tirian's lips moved down onto his smooth neck, peppering the skin with kisses. He couldn't see what Linadel was doing, but he had a pretty good idea of what it might be when he felt the silken pants and small clothes slipped from his body. He gave a strangled cry when he felt a pair of moist lips close over his prick.

He began to lose track of the hands and mouths on his body after that. It seemed that each of them was everywhere all at once…lips kissing his skin, hands caressing his body, hot tongues licking at the intimate places of his anatomy. His body was completely lost to sensation…the drip of sweat, the press of skin against skin, hot breath mingling together. He felt hands in his hair and at his arse, tenderly caressing the confines of his entrance, but never penetrating. By turns, he felt hair, hands, cocks, and breasts grasped in his own hands, and his lips never wanted for another pair against them, catching his loud cries as they fell from his mouth. He'd just about lost track of where he ended and his lovers began by the time he was brought, screaming, to climax. He retained consciousness for only a few more moments before falling dead asleep in their arms.

He awoke later in the night, so late as to almost be early, to find himself curled up in a pile of elves, all three of them sleeping soundly. For some reason, it almost felt…_nice._ He almost felt accepted and loved among them. It would have almost been a pleasant moment…

…were it not for the fact that Thranduil was standing over them.

Kili noticed the elf king almost right away, standing beside the bed. He couldn't properly see his expression in the waning light from the fire, but it seemed almost…calculating.

"A beautiful performance, Kili. You will do well here," he said softly before leaning across Elmiriar's sleeping body to press a kiss to his lips. Kili didn't dare to move until he'd pulled away. Then he curled closer against Tirian, who wrapped an arm around him in his sleep, and pretended to fall back asleep himself, even though he knew Thranduil wouldn't be fooled. He waited tensely until the king left, then allowed himself to relax back into Tirian's embrace, crying himself back to sleep.

XxX

Linadel had explained to Kili it was impossible to find a place in the harem that was completely unobserved. It was designed for the viewing pleasure of the king, after all. She was still understanding, though, when she led him to her room for a lesson in fellatio and he asked her for a more private position…ending up with her on her knees in the corner while he stood in front of her.

"Now, I suppose I could take you through this like a lesson, step by step, with careful instruction, but it seems to me the best way to learn is to do," she said, smirking up at him, clearly enjoying his awkwardness. "The only thing you really need to keep in mind is to be gentle. Most people don't enjoy having their sex bitten…unless your partner is excited by that sort of thing, of course, which _does_ happen. Elmiriar actually likes it a little bit rougher…but enough on that. Let's find out what _you_ enjoy."

Linadel began by slipping his trousers and small clothes down just past his upper thighs, laying his soft cock bare. She grinned at him briefly before taking the little thing in her hands and giving it a few well-placed strokes, beginning to wake it up. As he started to grow hard, she sucked gently on the tip of him. It didn't take him long to become fully erect.

"Oh…" he moaned, bracing his hands against the wall as she slid her lips further up his shaft, causing him to tremble. She sucked on his full length for only a moment before withdrawing, delivering tiny, teasing licks up and down the stretch of heated, engorged flesh.

"Is it good?" she asked after a time.

Kili nodded weakly, whimpering at the heated contact. He was hard pressed to keep his legs from trembling too much.

"Then tell me so," she coached encouragingly. "You need to let your partner know what feels good," she said before taking him fully into her mouth again. Kili couldn't help the cry that escaped his throat.

"_Ah_…feels…feels so good…Lin…Linadel…oh…" he groaned. He could feel her lips twist in an expression of pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down over his cock. He wasn't quite able to stop his hips twitching, but she was able to keep enough of a hold on him that he didn't hurt her. Then she began to hum, sending intense waves of sensation thrumming through his body. Immediately, Kili spilled down her throat, screaming as he came. The trembling aftershocks of the orgasm were just too much for him, though, and the moment she released him, he fell to his knees before her, breathing hard. Smiling, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his burning cheek. Then she pulled his head down to rest against her breast, giving him a good while to recover before continuing.

"You look like you enjoyed that," she said, petting the top of his head.

"Y-yes. Thank you," he mumbled, unable to manage much more than that.

"Good…and now I think you need to learn about returning the favor," she said. Immediately, Kili looked up, a blush on his cheeks and curiosity in his eyes.

"I know it won't help you much to learn to perform cunnilingus, but it's always polite to return the favor," she said, shifting positions and spreading her legs so that he was kneeling between them. Slowly, he nodded.

"I…of…of course…only polite," he stuttered. "Only…what do I do? I've never…seen a woman before."

Linadel laughed softly at this. "Well, you most certainly saw me last night. You had your finger in it more than a handful of times, but I don't suppose you remember the specifics. Nobody really remembers their first orgy."

Kili blushed violently as he looked away from her, horribly embarrassed. Her tinkling laugh quickly ceased and she reached forward to guide his face back to hers, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

"No. Don't be ashamed, Kili. It's all perfectly normal. You're only just beginning to understand all of this. You've got _nothing_ to be ashamed of," she reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"Will…will you show me?" he finally asked her, meeting her gaze. She smiled at him, nodding as she slowly raised the clinging skirts of her dress, revealing that she wore no undergarments. She was completely bare, with not even a hair to conceal her sex. Taking Kili's hand in hers, she guided it to her. Very slowly, she guided his fingers along the contours of her sex, already reddening and dripping with the wetness from between her legs. She led him gently, assuredly, allowing him to feel every inch of her, until his finger reached a particularly hot place, a little nub of flesh that seemed to pulse when he put his finger against it. Faintly, he heard her gasp.

"That…that's where you'll want to put your tongue," she explained, panting lightly. "Do…do you think you're ready?" she asked. Kili nodded, turning his focus to that hot, moist cleft between her legs. Thinking to experiment a little, he continued to press his finger against the tiny bundle of nerves, drawing several sweet, tiny sounds from her mouth. Smiling at her reaction, he rubbed a little harder, seeing the muscles in her thighs begin to quiver.

"Kili…please…put your mouth on it," she begged quietly, beginning to writhe against the wall, tossing her head from side to side.

Nodding again, Kili lowered his head to her, mouth covering the tiny, moist secret spot. Then he sent his tongue out, lapping vigorously at the undulating flesh and the warm slickness that came from inside her.

Linadel let her head fall back as she curled her fingers loosely in his hair, casting her gaze about as Kili pleasured her. Despite what he wanted, she knew they were being watched. There was no way Thranduil was going to miss even one moment of Kili's time in the harem…and watching Kili lick her clit was no doubt a pleasing sight to him. Briefly, she felt guilt, but it was soon overshadowed by the orgasm building in her body. With a few more solid caresses from Kili's tongue, she was coming, body convulsing against his as a tiny cry of pleasure left her lips.

Kili smiled when he looked up at her, a faint blush still coloring his cheeks. "Was…was it good?"

Linadel returned the smile as she leaned forward and pulled him into a very deep kiss, relishing the taste of her own fluid on his tongue.

"Yes, it was very good. Your lips will most certainly please your lover."

XxX

Kili had given up asking questions after Tirian had led him into a chamber for a quick hand job. As such, he didn't question when Elmiriar and Linadel led him through a door that seemed to lead into a labyrinth completely separate from the harem. It wasn't until he was brought into one of the small side rooms that he began to understand. This was how Thranduil was able to have his private shows.

Several spy holes had been dug in the walls and they looked out into another plush harem suite. Inside he could see Tirian, sprawled out naked on the bed, facedown in the pillows while Thranduil thrust his fingers into him. The king grunted with the effort while Tirian moaned in pleasure, writhing on the bed.

"_No,_" Kili hissed, closing his eyes and turning away. "I can't watch this. It isn't decent…to spy like this."

"Kili, it's all right," Linadel reassured him as she knelt beside him. "They _want_ you to watch. They _want_ you to see…especially Tirian."

"Why?"

"Because Tirian has a soft spot for you. He wants to help you get out of your head…to be able to enjoy yourself."

"And he thinks _this_ will help?" Kili whispered indignantly.

"Well…have a look and find out," Elmiriar said, reasonable as ever.

Slowly, almost against his will, Kili was drawn back by the _sounds_…the groans and cries of pleasure. Thranduil was half undressed now, pushing his hard cock into Tirian's open, willing body.

_This is what's going to happen to __**you,**_ he thought, feeling a bit of fear in his gut at the idea of Thranduil taking him like this. The sight of Tirian ravished like this, though, was another matter. With his golden hair fanned out on the pillows, his body contorted in bliss, and his voice begging for more, Kili felt a wretched sort of interest beginning to boil in his belly. As Tirian drew closer and closer to climax, Kili could feel his prick start to rise.

'It's all right, you know," Elmiriar whispered to him. "If you see something you like, you're allowed to enjoy it."

Kili shook his head, biting down on his own fist as Tirian reached orgasm. This was one part of his life in the harem he just couldn't get used to…the constant eyes. He'd always felt that sex should be a private act…an act of love…not a display.

"Can…can we go now?" he asked, feeling tears gather in his eyes as he looked away from Tirian's sated body.

When they were well away from the viewing room, Linadel and Elmiriar helped him to get off. They both held him up against the wall, Linadel holding him and kissing him while Elmiriar took him in his mouth, sucking him until he spilled down his throat.

This was all right. He liked this. It was the constant scrutiny that upset him.

Later that evening, just after supper, his three elves brought him back into the spy tunnels for another group lovemaking session, completely unobserved, and he started to feel a little better about the whole thing.

XxX

Kili was awakened the next morning by the feeling of a hand gently fondling his cock. He smiled when he opened his eyes to see Elmiriar smiling down at him.

"Good morning. Do I even get to eat breakfast before we get started for the day?"

"No. The others are busy elsewhere and I thought it best to further your education before they join us for breakfast. I haven't had a chance to have you to myself yet and the other two have. I _am_ the jealous type, after all," he said, helping Kili into a sitting position. The young prince smiled sleepily at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

Elmiriar leaned in close to him, lips hovering just above his ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive flesh. "I'd very much like to take you, little Kili," he whispered heatedly, slipping a hand around his waist. "But Thranduil hasn't had his play yet. Besides…there are other ways for us to have sex without me actually entering you."

Kili shuddered as the elf pressed a moist kiss to the delicate skin just beneath his ear, moaning as he sucked gently. "Oh…mm…please…please show me…Elmiriar."

"As you wish, my prince," he said, lifting his naked body in his arms and carrying him to a bare stretch of wall beside the fireplace. Making sure Kili was steady on his feet, he had him lean against the wall, facing him.

He began on his knees before Kili, gently kissing him for several minutes before reaching between his legs. Instead of gripping Kili's prick, though, he reached past it, fondling the area just between it and his hole. The young dwarf began to groan immediately, surprised by how sensitive the small stretch of flesh was. Elmiriar rubbed at it until his body fairly tingled with sensation. His cock grew hard without his elven lover even touching it.

"Hngh…El…Elmiriar…please…make me come…let me…" he pleaded, voice soft but desperate, breath coming in sharp bursts.

"Not just yet," the elf said, teasingly removing his hands and baring his hard cock to Kili. Then he lifted him up to his own height, keeping him pinned against the wall as he positioned himself against Kili's body, his bulbous head pressed against his perineum.

"Put…put your legs…around my waist," he ordered, voice strained with the effort of holding himself back. Kili sloppily followed the order, desperate for something, _anything._ He needed to come so badly.

Then Elmiriar began to thrust between his legs.

The sensation was like a firework going off inside his body. The elf moved expertly against him, hitting the same gloriously sensitive spot with every thrust. It wasn't long at all before Kili came undone, screaming as he spilled between them. It took Elmiriar several more minutes to come, with Kili just hanging limply in his arms when he finally released. Kili groaned in pleasure when he felt the gush of semen soak him.

"A bit of a screamer, aren't you," Elmiriar teased as he carried him back to the bed, where they both collapsed in a post coital haze.

"I can't help it. I…I _like_ it. It _feels_ good," Kili admitted, a blush coloring his face as he turned away from Elmiriar. It was true. Every time his lovers had made him come, it had been with a scream of ecstasy from his throat. He couldn't control himself when they brought him such pleasure. He couldn't deny it. He enjoyed sex. He enjoyed it so much, he was beginning to feel like a bit of a whore.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Kili," Elmiriar said softly as he sat up beside Kili, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This is all perfectly natural. You're new to this and it feels good. Of course you're going to enjoy it, no matter where you feel your loyalties ought to lie. We know you have someone you love…and that you would rather be with him, but…even if only for this one week, you are a fellow concubine, and we care for you, too. Let us care for you. You don't have to be ashamed," he soothed, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Kili's cheek.

Kili rolled back over to look at his dark-haired lover, offering him a grateful smile.

"Thank you…Elmiriar," he said as he slowly sat up again. This time he was the one to lean in, pressing his lips against the elf's in a long, lingering kiss. "It's not anything _you've_ done. I know you all care about me. You've made all this…so special…when it could have been the most horrible experience of my existence. I care about you, too…only I…"

"Your love is waiting for you."

Kili nodded, his smile growing sad and longing. "I hope so."

Clapping his hands against his knees, Elmiriar stood from the bed, then turned to offer Kili a hand.

"Well, no sense in lazing about here all day. We had best bathe before we meet with the others…and I intend to walk you to the bathing chambers just as you are, so everyone can see what we've been up to."

XxX

For the most part, when he was with Linadel, Tirian, and Elmiriar, Kili could forget that he was being observed. The three elves could sweep his body away on a wave of bliss and he could forget that his every move was being watched for someone else's pleasure.

It was harder to forget when Thranduil was right there in the room, unashamedly watching them.

Kili was laid out on the bed, already stripped naked. Elmiriar was otherwise occupied for the evening, but Linadel and Tirian were still with him. Linadel was naked and curled up around the pillows his head rested on, distracting him with gentle kisses to his face, while Tirian sat beside him, stripped only to the waist and laying a rather heated trail of kisses along his belly and hipbones. Kili just couldn't get comfortable, though. He was only too aware of the elf sitting beside the fireplace.

"It's all right, Kili. It's all right," Linadel soothed, briefly sucking on the juncture of his neck and jaw. "It's only us here with you…only us. Just think about us."

"Elmiriar says you let him come between your thighs this morning. Why did you let _him_ do that before _me,_ Kili? I thought you and I had something special," Tirian teased, trailing his kisses down onto the young dwarf's pubic bone. Kili offered him a weak smile, feeling only the tiniest of responses in his groin.

"I didn't…know we _could_ have sex that way," he murmured, gasping when Tirian's tongue darted out to taste his still-soft member.

"Will you let _me_ between those creamy, muscular thighs tonight…pretty Kili?" he asked, keeping eye contact as he very purposefully tongued his cock, up and down.

What he wanted…_really_ wanted…was for Tirian to take him proper, but of course that couldn't happen…especially not with Thranduil sitting right there, so he would certainly enjoying sharing with his golden lover what he had and Elmiriar had done that morning.

"Yes," he moaned, hips bucking lightly up against Tirian's mouth. "I would have you…between my legs…and I would have you _stain me_ with your seed," he said, his voice low with desire, but his face flaming with shock over the words he'd let escape his mouth. Tirian's breathing immediately grew huskier as he finally began to strip out of the rest of his clothing.

"All right. Let's despoil our lovely little prince," he said, getting to his knees on the bed and drawing Kili in close to him, pulling him onto his lap. Immediately, Linadel moved in behind him, supporting him from the back as Tirian positioned himself against Kili's body.

They moved much slower than he and Elmiriar had. Kili groaned softly, relishing in every move Tirian made, feeling the sinful slide of their slick skin and the heat of Tirian's shaft against his own warmth. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in the elf's golden hair, dreaming of the image of his brother on the night he'd kissed him.

_Fili…Fili…_the name beat in his blood as he felt his orgasm slowly start to build in his body.

Linadel and Tirian kept him pressed securely between them as he and Tirian moved together, Linadel pressing gentle kisses to his back and shoulders while Tirian thrust a little bit harder. Kili was so close…so close to reaching his climax he very nearly called out his brother's name…but then his gaze slipped to the side and he saw Thranduil…staring at him…eyes burning with want. It was with that sight burned into his eyes that he came, crying out as Tirian brought him to completion. Linadel took his boneless weight into her arms when he collapsed, allowing Tirian to continue thrusting until he also reached his climax, spilling between his already slick thighs.

Kili didn't bother to clean up before cuddling up against Tirian, trying to pretend that they didn't still have an audience. Linadel was kind enough to draw the soiled bedding over their naked bodies and curl up behind him, hiding him from sight in the warm nest of their two bodies. Kili felt his trembling gradually lessening as Tirian cradled him close. Thranduil never did leave, but Kili somehow managed to drift into an uneasy sleep, held safe in the arms of his two elven lovers.

XxX

Once again, Kili was awakened from his sleep by the feel of a hand on his cock, rubbing him insistently to hardness. Thinking it was Tirian, he smiled and reached his own hand down to lay on top of his, expecting some comment about how they shouldn't waste the time they had.

"You want more already? Can't it wait until…morn…ing?" he asked, his voice slowly dying as he realized what was happening.

Linadel, Tirian, and Elmiriar…his three elven lovers…gentle Linadel, laughing Tirian, and strong Elmiriar…he had had all of their hands on his cock more times than he could count in only the last few days. He knew the feel of them very well already. This hot, demanding hand was none of them…and there was only one other person who would touch him so boldly.

Kili's fears were confirmed when he opened his eyes to see Thranduil standing over the bed, just as he had that first night. The blankets had been thrown back, leaving he and his two bedfellows bare, and the king was fondling him intently, leaving him standing erect before him in only moments.

Linadel and Tirian woke in the heavy silence that raged between the king and the prince, both looking worriedly back and forth between the two.

"Leave us," Thranduil ordered, his eyes never leaving Kili's. "I want to be alone with Kili."

Linadel nodded and left. Tirian hesitated only a moment longer before obeying, but before he left, he leaned in and pressed a reassuring kiss to Kili's cheek. "We will return," he said softly before rising from the bed and leaving. Kili had to resist the urge to cling to him.

For a long while, the two just stared at each other, Kili sitting amongst the rumpled sheets with his erect cock standing at attention…and Thranduil standing over him, smiling in a strange way that Kili couldn't quite understand.

Finally breaking the stillness and the silence, Thranduil produced a bottle of oil, setting it on the bedside table before slipping out of his dressing gown…which he was wearing nothing under. Then he knelt on the bed, placing one knee between Kili's legs and leaning in close to him, forcing him to move back, to lie back on the bed, breathing erratic as he stared up at the king with fear in his eyes.

Still smiling, Thranduil leaned all the way down and kissed him. Kili whimpered quietly, as if in protest, but forced himself to lie still, allowing it to happen.

Thranduil spent several minutes lavishing attention on Kili's body, seeing to his pleasure with hands, lips, and tongue. Kili felt the same things he felt when he was with his other lovers…but his body still felt different…out of sorts…like he might start to feel nauseous at any moment. When Thranduil had had enough of playing with him, he reached for the bottle of oil, uncorking it and dribbling a good amount on his fingers.

"Are you ready, Kili? Are you ready to feel me inside you?" he whispered, tracing a single oil-slicked finger teasingly around the rim of his hole. Kili nodded slowly, closing his eyes as Thranduil pushed inside him.

At first, it hurt…his body unused to the burn of penetration…but Thranduil moved slowly and he gradually became used to the sensation, even welcoming the feeling of fullness…now if only it could be someone, _anyone_ other than Thranduil.

Once he'd deemed that Kili was open enough, the elf king backed off slightly, sitting on his knees between his legs.

"Touch me," he ordered softly. Kili didn't need to ask what he meant. Sitting up slowly, he took the king's swollen shaft in both hands, fondling and rubbing, deliberately not looking at him while he worked. It didn't take Thranduil long to push him back down upon the pillows.

"You're mine now, Kili. No matter how many you have after me, I will always be your first. Are you ready for that…dear little virgin princeling?" he asked. His tone wasn't mocking or unkind, simply…matter-of-fact. Kili nodded once more, closing his eyes as Thranduil began to slick his cock.

"Yes. I'm ready."

_Remember why you're here._

He kept his eyes closed as Thranduil hiked his legs up to gain entrance to him. The next thing he felt was the tip of the elf's cock pressed at his entrance. Thranduil held the position only a moment before he slowly began to penetrate his body.

Kili kept his eyes closed throughout, acknowledging that he enjoyed the feeling of being filled so full…but also the agony of who it was that was claiming his body. He lay still, feeling the pleasure of the elf king thrusting gently into him over and over again…coupled together with the anguish of losing his virginity this way.

When Kili felt himself drawing near, he chanced a look up at Thranduil…only to find that the king also had his eyes closed, a look of unrestrained joy and bliss on his face as he reveled in the body he was coupling with, clearly enjoying every sensation.

Unable to understand such a look on the face of his enemy, Kili closed his eyes again, crying out softly as he came, his seed spattering against Thranduil's body. It took the king another five minutes of thrusting to reach his climax, letting out an obscene cry as he spilled deep inside Kili's body.

For a long while after, the two of them just lay together, neither speaking to nor looking at each other. Thranduil just held Kili close to him, running his fingers through his hair. Kili couldn't bring himself to look at him when he finally pulled away from him. He just lay on the bed, staring at nothing.

"Thank you, Kili. I've enjoyed this. I hope there's some way I might…bring you pleasure…while you and I are together," he said, his voice oddly sincere.

Then he was gone.

For what felt like another long while to him, Kili just lay there, staring into the fire. He didn't really _feel_ any different, save for the slight ache in his backside. All he really felt was shame…shame and confusion. He hadn't enjoyed it, no…but he couldn't bring himself to hate Thranduil, either. He didn't know what to do anymore…what to feel or what to think or who to turn to. He almost didn't even know who he _was_ anymore. In only a few days, the elves had managed to steal his identity from him. Was he Kili, son of Vili, prince of the line of Durin…or was he pretty Kili, concubine of Thranduil, lover of Linadel, Tirian, and Elmiriar?

He was so confused, it took him several minutes to realize he was sobbing brokenly.

The pillow his head rested on was soaked with tears and he could feel them pouring down his face, crusting his skin with salt. For a moment, he tried to hold it back, but the effort proved to be futile. He just curled into a ball on the bed and wept. He wept until he was drained of absolutely everything…and when he felt hands on his shoulders, he clumsily shoved them away, fearing it was Thranduill…but then he heard Tirian's gentle voice at his ear.

"Don't cry, Kili. Please don't cry," he heard him soothe, feeling the bed shift as he sat beside him. Kili tried to resist when he drew his face up to look him in the eyes. He didn't imagine he looked very attractive right now…face red and puffy from crying and tears and snot dribbling down his face. Tirian didn't react, though. He simply pulled Kili into his arms, cradling him close…exactly like Fili used to do.

"I know he can seem hard…but Thranduil _does_ care for you…in his own way. He wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't. He just…doesn't know how to let himself love you. He never has with the dwarven princes…and he's never tried…not until he met _you._"

"But I…I don't…love _him,_" Kili choked out, clinging to his lover as he gently rubbed his back.

"We know. He's not asking you to. None of us are asking you to. We know how it is with dwarves. We know that Aule made someone special just for you…and you feel that you're betraying him when you lie with us."

"Y-yes," Kili whispered.

"If I can promise you nothing else, Kili, I can promise you this. This life we live in the night court…what we do…it is only sex. We care for each other and we look after each other, but it really is only sex. If you think you've felt good with us, you just wait. Wait until you lie down with the one you love. Nothing will compare…nothing in the world."

"But…what if…what if he's…disgusted with me?" he asked, voice hoarse from overuse.

"You know that already. If he cannot accept you…then he never loved you to begin with and he was _never_ your One. To do something like _this_…for the sake of your love…there is nothing braver. No one deserves to have his true love more than you do, Kili. You need feel no shame in our time together."

Kili didn't know why, but when Tirian said those words, it was the first time he actually felt he could believe them. Feeling his shaking finally start to subside, he just let himself rest in Tirian's arms, exhausted, but feeling a little better about himself. When he finally looked up, he saw Linadel and Elmiriar standing beside the bed, as well.

"Thank you," he said softly. "All of you. I don't think I would have been able to get through this without you."

"You'll be all right," Tirian said with a smile. "But now I think we should probably all get back to sleep. We intend to keep you very busy while we still have you."

XxX

The next elf to visit Kili's bed was one he had seen only once before…the prince who had helped them against the spiders, Legolas. Kili had been using a very rare moment of quiet time to peruse an elvish tome on archery that Elmiriar had secured for him when the elven prince ventured into his room.

"Hello," Kili said, eyes on the elf as he set his book down.

Legolas didn't return the greeting. For several minutes, he just stared at the young dwarf, a questioning look in his eyes. Kili was the one to finally break the strained silence.

"Did you come here to…utilize my services?" he asked, a very tiny note of disdain in his voice. He had been told that he would have absolute say in who shared his body, but he wasn't sure if that courtesy applied to the king's own son.

"I'm not usually permitted to be here," the elf prince finally started talking. "The harem is meant to be for the king's use only. But my father granted me special permission to come to _you_."

"Ah," Kili began, gaze drifting to the floor as he undid his sash, moving slowly in the direction of the bed. If that were the case, his own choice certainly had no meaning in this situation. For whatever reasons of his own, Thranduil wanted to share his pretty new concubine with his son.

"I have never lain with a dwarf," the blond prince admitted in a stilted voice, his expression still strained. "My father seems to think there's something special about you."

Kili returned the elf's questioning gaze for a moment before continuing to strip. Even now, he could not get his head around Thranduil's feelings toward him. Sometimes he seemed to think of him as a plaything…other times, it seemed the elf king held him in some sort of esteem, which Kili just couldn't understand, as he was essentially his bed slave. When Tirian had told him Thranduil cared for him, he had taken it to mean the way one cared for a pet, and now here was Legolas saying he thought him special. What was there for it but to let the elven prince come to his bed, share his body, and see what came of it? He let his expression slip into a soft, sultry smile as he laid himself out on the bed, as inviting and open as he could make himself. He was certain his three lovers would have been proud.

"Well…I suppose the only thing you can do is find out," he said, parting his legs just slightly.

The elf stared at him a moment longer before finally beginning to undress. When he was down to just his trousers, he climbed onto the bed with Kili. Moving on top of him, he leaned down and kissed him. Kili could still feel his hesitance through the press of lips.

"Maybe…you should let _me_ take the reins on this one," he suggested, looking up at Legolas from beneath long eyelashes.

"Do you mean…let you…" the prince trailed off, mild horror in his voice.

"No, of course not. I only mean to let me get things going for us. Here…lie down," he offered, patting the spot he'd previously been lying in. When Legolas complied, Kili quickly settled himself in the elf prince's lap, taking a moment to wriggle his behind rather wantonly against the prince's clothed sex. He couldn't help the tiny, pleased grin that blossomed when the elf moaned softly. Already, he could feel him starting to react to his body.

Kili spent the next several minutes laying teasing kisses along his new lover's face, neck, and chest, drawing tiny sounds of pleasure from his fair lips. He couldn't help the small flicker of pride he felt for being able to get to the prince so easily. He had learned well from his lovers…and by the time he had worked Legolas up to a fever pitch, the prince was panting hard with want, fully erect cock pressing sinfully up against the cleft in the young dwarf's ass.

"On…on your knees…dwarf. I want you on all fours," the blond ordered heatedly, eyes clouded with lust as they traced Kili's gloriously naked body.

"As you wish, elf prince," Kili said, rolling off to the side and allowing Legolas up. While the elf hastily struggled out of the remainder of his clothing, Kili took up the position he'd asked for. This was only the second time he'd be taken on all fours. The first time had been with Elmiriar…only that morning, in fact. He felt a tiny fluttering of nerves, though, when he felt the prince's hands roughly seize his hips, as if he meant to take him just like that. Kili quickly jerked his body away.

"You aren't coming anywhere near me without oil…Your Majesty," he added at the last minute, reaching for the bottle in the bedside table and tossing it to the elf prince. He seemed to think to be insulted for a moment, but by this point he was just too far gone with lust to make a big deal of it.

It was a hasty job, him getting Kili open and slicking himself up, but Kili found he actually…liked it a little bit…the frenzied harshness and rawness of it when Legolas thrust into him. It was over quickly, but the young dwarf still found himself sated when the two of them lay beside each other, collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. Kili couldn't quite help the thrum of satisfaction he felt when he looked into the prince's eyes and saw him blush. Legolas quickly climbed out of the bed and began to gather his clothes in a fluster, pointedly not looking at Kili as he dressed.

"Th-thank you," he muttered, still not looking at him. "The experience…was…it was good. Thank you," he finally choked out.

"You're welcome," Kili said smoothly, smiling enticingly at the elf when he finally managed to make himself meet his gaze again. For a moment, they just stared at each other, both of them knowing that all the power in the room lay in only one spot. Blushing even harder, Legolas whispered another 'thank you' before making a hasty exit. Kili just smiled to himself all the while. He couldn't really move after the elf prince's rough treatment of his arse, but he was pleased with himself nonetheless. He had learned much in his time as a concubine…much that he would use to pleasure Fili and make him scream his name…but if he had also gained some sort of power over these elf royals, then all the better for Erebor.

XxX


	2. Part Two

(A/N) Well, I've been waiting all day to post the conclusion for you all, so...Merry Christmas. Have some porn!

**Part Two**

Kili wasn't really feeling up to a real tumble when Tirian came to him that evening, as he was still sore from Legolas, but when his golden-haired lover suggested they might play another game, the young prince found himself very interested.

"All right. You've got my attention. What sort of game?" he asked, rolling onto his side and displaying himself rather openly for the elf, as he was still naked after his tryst with the elf prince.

"The point is to make each other come."

"Isn't that the point of sex anyway?" Kili asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but the one rule is that there can be no touching of the sex…or the perineum…or the buttocks…none of the usual fare," he explained as he slowly slipped off his tunic, being very sensual about the whole business for Kili's viewing pleasure. Already the dwarf could feel desire beginning to stir in his loins. "The first to spill loses."

"And what does the winner receive?" Kili asked, trailing a hand down his chest and onto his belly, fingers dancing teasingly just above his pubic bone. He smiled when he saw Tirian shudder.

"Oh, I don't know. A night in the loser's bed?" he suggested, slipping out of the remainder of his clothing before climbing onto the bed. Kili laughed quietly.

"Yes…because we can't already have _that._"

"A night of _romance,_ then," Tirian suggested as he lay down beside him. "The winner can call out whatever name he likes in bed and the loser has no right to feel jealous over it."

"All right," Kili said, giving Tirian an odd look as he trailed his hand down to rub between his thighs. "Seems fair enough." While he could feel himself beginning to react to his own ministrations, he could also see Tirian reacting to them. He knew very well that the blond elf loved his thighs.

Smirking at him, Tirian leaned in to press a very deep kiss to his lips. Kili couldn't quite stop the moan that came when he pushed his tongue in. It took all of his control not to thrust his hips forward. Instead he reached his arms around Tirian's back and began to massage the muscles just above his buttocks. If he couldn't have those, he would have the next best thing…and he was rewarded with a groan of pleasure from his golden lover.

The groan soon became a growl, though, and Tirian was hastily rolling him onto his back, crouching above him with his hardening sex dangling just above his body. Once again, it took more control than Kili knew he had not to reach up and grasp it. Instead, he moved his hands from Tirian's back down to his hips. As he leaned up to kiss his lover's neck, he traced his fingers down upon the elf's pubic bone, dancing as close as he dared without venturing lower. He reveled in the feel of Tirian's body shuddering against his.

"Oh…you little _snake,_" he moaned, unable to help the tiny twitch of his hips. "You wild, _randy_ little thing."

"You're not…the first elf…to underestimate a dwarf," Kili said, licking a teasing trail down from his collarbone to his navel, dipping his tongue in and out of the tiny opening.

Tirian quickly pulled back from him, but he was soon moving lower on the dwarf's body, latching his hot mouth onto one of Kili's nipples. As Kili cried out in pleasure, the elf reached down between his legs, rubbing at his quivering thighs while continuing to suck on his hardening, sensitive nipples. Kili continued to cry out as his body was overcome with sensation. Mahal, he was so _close!_ Just a little bit more and he'd-

"You're not…going to have me _that_ easily," he growled, pulling himself away from the touches. Before Tirian could do anything, he was slipping back up and had quickly latched his mouth onto one of the elf's very sensitive ears, sucking and biting insistently.

Tirian gave a rather obscene cry at the sudden contact, nearly collapsing on top of Kili, but his next move stopped nearly all activity.

In his haste not to give in to Kili, he accidentally brushed a hand against the inside of one of the young dwarf's knees. At the lightening bolt of pleasure that suddenly jolted through his body, Kili half screamed as he released Tirian's ear. They both looked at each other in shock for a moment before Tirian smiled deviously and latched his mouth onto the patch of delicate skin.

"N-no…Tirian, T- ah…_AGH!_" he tried to protest, but then his voice devolved into a scream as he came, seed spilling out of him in a violent burst. Tirian came only moments later, both of them collapsing in a tangled heap on the sheets.

"That's…a very interesting sensitive spot," the elf said as he slowly looked up to find Kili glaring mildly at him. "I'll be sure to abuse it in the time I have left with you."

"You're horrible," Kili said, trying not to grin. "That was a cheap shot."

"Whatever the case may be, I won. But don't worry; I'll give you a break before I take you again," he said, moving up and dropping a gentle kiss on the dwarf's lips.

Kili couldn't say he minded all that much. The sex had been amazing…and it wasn't as if Tirian didn't already know the name he would allow himself to cry out in his arms had he won. He would say, though, that he was left feeling curious when the name 'Aliriel' was whispered gently against his skin as Tirian made love to him later that night.

XxX

With all the sex he was having, Kili had been using the harem's bathing chambers, of course, but he had never used them with one of his lovers. Therefore he was very interested when Linadel came to fetch him very early the next morning, saying that she wanted to bath with him. He had thought to wake Tirian, who still slept beside him, but Linadel said he could join them later.

"I want you all to myself this morning," she whispered to him, exciting him just that little bit before throwing a dressing gown over his naked body and urging him to follow her.

So early in the morning, they were the only ones in the chamber, of course, and when Linadel slipped out of her own dressing gown, she revealed that she was also completely naked. She allowed Kili to eye her up and down only a moment before slipping into the bathing pool, relaxing into the steaming water. Kili followed quickly enough, and Linadel led him deep into the clouds of steam, far away from the entrance to the chamber. Coming to a stop against one of the far walls, she pulled Kili in against her body, allowing him to feel the softness of her as she spoke.

"It occurs to me you've had a great deal of men these last few days…but you've never properly had a woman. It seems to me your education wouldn't be complete without that. Have you…taken any of your lovers?" she asked him, tracing a hand along the smooth side of his face.

"No," he answered, leaning his head down just slightly to kiss the inside of her wrist. "I've only ever…been taken."

"I think you'll enjoy this, then," she said, smiling as she took one of his hands in hers and guided it slowly down her body, resting his fingers on her pubic bone…just above her bare sex.

"Don't…don't we need oil?" he asked her, suddenly afraid of hurting her.

"No. Don't you remember when you had your mouth on me…when you put your fingers into me? Those fluids you tasted on your tongue…the stickiness on your fingers…that's how women do it. Oil might be needed sometimes…but I don't think it will be necessary this time. I think you know what to do," she said, taking her hand away from his. Smiling, Kili leaned in to kiss her as he allowed his finger to slide the final distance. As he worked between her legs, he continued to kiss her, loving the feel of her and the way her body trembled against his. He felt himself begin to grow hard as she moaned against his lips.

As he continued to rub her clit, feeling her grow hot in his hand, she lowered her head to his neck and pressed several heavy kisses to the smooth skin. Kili groaned softly, hard cock beginning to rut gently against her belly.

"You're so…very pretty…Linadel," he said, moaning softly. "And you've been…so kind to me."

"Kili," she began quietly, looking up at him, "how could we do…anything else? _Oh,_" she moaned, feeling a sudden jolt of pleasure move from her sex up to her nipples as he rubbed a little harder. "You are…one of us…and we care for you. _Ah!_ We…we only want you to be happy."

"But…what can I do…to repay you?" he asked, rutting a little harder against her belly.

"Right now? You can make love to me," she said. She was so close to coming, she didn't know if she would last long enough. Supporting his smaller body against hers in the water, she helped him come to the right height against her. He hesitated only a moment before pushing inside of her.

The hot, tight, slick feel of her entrance engulfing him caused him to cry out softly. Almost immediately, he began to thrust in and out, reveling in the feel of their bodies linked so intimately together. Hearing the way she panted and groaned with desire, he pushed a little harder, feeling her tremble against him.

"Oh…oh…Kili…Kili…_Kili_…"

If she said any more, he didn't hear it. In the moment of her climax, he felt her body tighten around his and he was also coming, crying out as he spilled deep inside her. For several minutes, they just remained like that, Linadel holding Kili against her body as he clung to her, both breathing heavily. Belatedly, a thought occurred to Kili.

"You…you won't…become pregnant, will you? If I've put my seed in your belly? Fili said that…that's what happens."

Linadel laughed softly at his worry. Lifting a hand out of the water, she gently brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "No, I won't. You don't need to worry. It's been a long time since I was able to bear children. Besides…I'm not even sure if elves and dwarves _can_ breed properly. We're fine…though…do you think you might be up for another round? We might even have a few _hours_ before anyone comes in."

Kili felt a small smile creep back onto his face at her suggestion. He certainly wouldn't object to feeling her body embrace his many more times…but he was also starting to have ideas about what they might do if the other two joined them. It wouldn't be bad to get started now, though.

No…certainly not.

XxX

Kili was both surprised and not when Legolas came to him a second time. He could tell that the elf prince wanted him, but he was almost amazed to actually see him give in to his lust.

"I…I want you…but not here," the elf struggled to explain, his cheeks a violent shade of red as he took Kili by the hand. "Come with me."

Kili didn't ask questions as Legolas led him through the harem, but he did start to ask questions when he led him _out_ of the harem and none of the guards made a move to stop them.

"Your father won't…mind me leaving?"

"You can leave anytime you wish, dwarf. You aren't a prisoner. The door is there to keep everyone else out, not to keep you concubines in."

"Where are we going then?" he asked, trying not to think too much on that one.

"Out…out into the forest," he answered awkwardly, not looking back at Kili. "I want…I want you to see it."

Again, Kili didn't question. He allowed Legolas to lead him from the elven stronghold, deep into the forest, much farther north from where the dwarves had been wandering lost…and unlike Southern Mirkwood, Northern Mirkwood did not seem to be a dark and sickened place. There were hints of it, but for the most part, there was still light and beauty and magic in these woods.

"It's beautiful," he said quietly as he walked around the clearing Legolas had led him to. It felt as if he'd been in the harem much longer than a week. Feeling the sun on his face now, it felt as if he hadn't felt the sunlight in years. He smiled as he turned his face to the sky.

"This is the home _I_ know…the Greenwood…not that harrowing place the spiders are taking over. I wanted…to show it to you," Legolas said, barely managing to look at him.

"And you said you wanted me," Kili reminded him, turning to smile at him.

"I do…only not like last time. Normally…when I lie with someone…_I_ am the one who's taken. I…I want you to take me…Kili," Legolas said softly, moving to his knees and keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. "Will you?"

For a moment, the young dwarf wasn't sure what to think…but a feeling of being honored ultimately rose up above the rest of his tangled feelings. Slowly, he came to the elf prince and lifted his face up in his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Of course I will, Legolas. You don't have to be ashamed of what you want."

Legolas offered him a tiny, uncertain smile before leaning in to return the kiss. They spent several moments like that, just kissing and enjoying the feel of each other. They took a very long time to get each other stripped out of their respective clothing.

When Legolas was completely naked, he moved to crouch on the soft grass, positioning himself on all fours, just as he'd taken Kili. The dwarf prince was very gentle in making him ready for him, taking his time in stretching him and slicking him. He also slicked himself very gently with the oil the elf had brought before even positioning himself against his body. The prince was already whimpering with need by the time he slowly began to push inside of him.

Unlike their last, this coupling was slow and tender, with easy movements and gentle kisses and caresses. By the time Kili made Legolas come undone beneath him, it was with a sweet gasp, the elf tightening around him as he spilled onto the ground.

Kili took several more thrusts to come himself, his body ravished by pleasure at the feel of the male elf's body squeezing him and drawing his orgasm from him in one long, powerful burst, his seed filling the elf prince to the brim. He was so much tighter than Linadel had been, and Kili found he liked it a little better…the more visceral feel of it. Once they had both come down from the high, they collapsed quietly to the forest floor, pulling each other close and kissing gently.

"Thank you," Legolas said, his words much more sincere this time. Kili smiled at him as they kissed.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it, too."

"Tomorrow's…your last day with us…isn't it?" Legolas asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes," Kili said. "After tomorrow night…I'll be going back to my brother…and our companions will be set free."

"And there's nothing we could do…to convince you to stay?"

"Nothing in the world. Nothing is more important to me than going back to my brother."

"What if he…doesn't want you?" Legolas suggested tentatively, feeling Kili stiffen against him.

"I don't know," he answered honestly before sitting up. "But it's starting to get dark. The others will be wondering where we are. We should probably be getting back."

XxX

After his adventure in the forest with Legolas, Kili received word almost immediately upon returning to the stronghold that Thranduil wished him to bathe. He was met at the entrance to the harem by the two guards who had first brought him up from the cells and instead of being taken to the harem bathing chamber, he was taken to the one they'd first brought him to…where they'd shaved him.

"I _can_ bathe on my own, you know," he pointed out once again, stripping before the guards' eyes without a second thought.

"It isn't just that," the first guard pointed out. "You need to be shaved one more time…and you _do_ need help with that."

"Besides…I hear you've rather been enjoying it…_all_ of it," the second one said. "The shaving, the sex, the good food. Really why would you _want_ to leave? This is quite a comfortable place," he continued, the note of lust plain in his voice. It was quite clear he _enjoyed_ the thought of Kili having sex.

"Maybe I have, but I fail to see how it's any of _your_ business," Kili said, beginning to feel slightly nervous as the first elf brought him a tray of cheese, cakes, and a glass of wine.

"We will be enemies again tomorrow, little dwarfling. We will not _need_ to be so nice to you anymore. Remember that," he said, growling quietly when Kili didn't sample the tray. "Go on then. The king had this sent up for you. It may be a while yet before you eat supper."

Kili's stomach growled at the notion, but he was still wary, given the behavior of these two elves thus far. He steered clear of the wine, but he couldn't quite resist sampling one of the little cakes…and when he noted nothing strange in the taste, he allowed himself a few more. The two guards stripped while he ate. He allowed them to enter the water before joining them himself, leaving the tray off to the side of the pool.

Once again, Kili held himself still as they bathed and shaved him, shivering at the oversensitivity of his newly bared skin. Perhaps it was the steam from the bath water or the pleasantness of having food in his stomach, but something made Kili decide he _did_ want that wine. Once the two elves had released him, he made his way back to the side and began to sip on the strong alcohol. He didn't really pay attention to how much he was drinking, nor to what the two guards were doing. He couldn't focus on much of anything…except that after a while, he began to feel pleasure building in his groin. There was a hand on his cock again, fondling him.

"T-Tirian?" he mumbled stupidly. Had he somehow been brought back to the harem? What was happening?

"No, dwarfling…not that pathetic she-elf. You're with _us_ now," he distantly heard one of the guards growl. He couldn't really distinguish between their voices now. As the pleasure in his body continued to build, he started to feel hands on his body. The…the two elves…they…they were going to _rape_ him. As the realization washed over his hazy mind, his body was suddenly stricken by an orgasm, convulsing as he spilled into an elf's hand.

"No…don't…you can't…don't…don't do this!" he pleaded. He tried to fight, but he couldn't really make his body move. His limbs were slow and sluggish and his mind was hazy.

_Drugged,_ he thought faintly. _They drugged me. I was right before._

"Please…please stop!" he begged, struggling to cry out. One of them was holding him while the other spread his legs.

"You've already come into my hand once. You said you _liked_ doing it with elves. I don't think you _want_ me to stop," a harsh voice hissed in his ear.

"Tirian! Elmiriar!" he cried out, making his voice go just that little bit louder. "Please! Someone…_someone help me!_"

His cries for help were rewarded with a punch to the stomach and the elf who held him forcing his head under the water, holding him down until he'd almost drowned. When he was finally drawn back up, gasping for air, he felt a pair of lips at his ear.

"Scream all you want, dwarfling. They won't hear you. They don't even _care_ about you. You're not one of them anymore. They would _let_ this happen to you…and they would get off as they watched it."

"That…that's not true," Kili hissed, feeling his eyes burn with tears as the elf forced his legs apart once again, jamming a finger up inside him and causing him to scream in pain. Once again, his head was forced under, and no matter how much pain he was in, he couldn't cry out. If he screamed, he would drown. He was held under until the elf had jammed at least three fingers into his body. When he was brought up again, all he could manage was to draw in several gasping, shuddering breaths. Whispering, weeping, calling out to the only person he _knew_ still loved him…still cared what happened to him…he cried out, heart shattering and body breaking.

"Fili…Fili…" he hissed, feeling the guard begin to push into him. "Please…please help me. Save me…Fili…don't…don't let this happen…Nadad…"

_Sannadad…my love…if you care for me at all…please hear me._

"_KILI!_" a voice suddenly shouted. He heard the sound of a splash…then a scuffle…and he was dropped into the water. The shock of it all left him no room to take a breath and he was suddenly breathing in the warm water. Before he could draw in any more, though, he was lifted from the pool and carried to the side…laid out on the warm stone…but he still couldn't breathe. There was water inside…in his lungs…drowning him.

"Don't do this, Kili…come on…please," he heard a voice begging. Tirian. He tried to cough…couldn't. He was going to _die_ here…like a drowned rat on dry land.

"Kili…please…please don't leave us." Linadel's voice.

Kili then felt hands on his chest, starting compressions. The difference came, though, when air was breathed into him, displacing the water and allowing him to cough it back up. His throat burned and his chest ached…but he was breathing, finally breathing. Only when he was pulled against someone's chest did he realize he was being held…held safe in someone's arms.

"Valar damn your soul, Kili," he heard Tirian's voice at his ear as he clutched him tightly in his arms. As the young dwarf's awareness slowly started to return to him, he noticed Linadel and Legolas crouched beside the golden-haired elf, looks of relief on their faces. Above them stood Thranduil, cold and imperious. When he looked back toward the pool, he saw Elmiriar in the water, somehow restraining _both_ the elven guards.

"Did he tell you 'no'?" Elmiriar demanded, threatening to shove both their heads under the water.

"That little dwarf _slut_ couldn't even-"

"Did he tell you _'no'?_" Thranduil repeated, his harsh, quiet tone somehow sounding out over the struggles of the two guards. Gazing up at him in fear, they both nodded.

"You have violated the sanctity of my harem," the king pronounced harshly. "Do you know what the penalty for such a crime is?"

"Majesty, _please,_" one of them begged. "He isn't a concubine anymore. His term of servitude is up. Will you really punish two loyal servants over one dwarf?"

"The fact that Kili is a dwarf should have no bearing on the situation. He is a member of my harem and he is under my protection. Even after he leaves here, even if he chooses never to look on me again, I will still consider him to be my concubine, and he will be under my protection all of his days. So I ask you again…do you _know_…what the _penalty_ is…for this act of treason you have committed against your king?"

Both elves looked horrified for a moment, but finally they both nodded.

"Yes."

"The punishment for your crime…is death," Thranduil said coldly. With not even a trace of pity in his eyes, he glanced down at Legolas, holding out a hand. The younger elf nodded, handing his father one of his daggers. The other he took up himself, and together, father and son flung the deadly weapons at the two traitors, striking them both through the heart. Elmiriar held them both as they struggled through their death throes, finally releasing them when the water was stained red with their blood.

Kili turned away from the sight, looking up at Thranduil instead, who gazed down at him with an unusually soft look in his eyes.

"You have my condolences…for what almost happened to you," he said before turning away.

"Wait," Kili rasped out, reaching out to grab at the hem of his robe. "How…how did you find me?"

"I knew something was wrong when Legolas told me the two guards had taken you from the harem. I had given no such order. So we searched the bathing chambers until we found you. All is mended now," he said, pulling away and heading out. Kili found himself beginning to shiver as Tirian held him.

"I…I can't do this anymore," he whimpered, feeling tears begin to burn at his eyes once again. "Please…I don't want this. Just…just take me back to my brother. I can't bear it anymore."

"But Kili…one more day and you're all free," Linadel reminded him.

"I don't _care!_" he cried out, covering his face clumsily with his hands. "I can't stand this anymore! I want my brother! I want Fili! Take me back to him _now!_"

Glancing at the other three, Tirian carefully lifted Kili into his arms. "See to it," he said before carrying the young dwarf away. Kili didn't pay much mind to where Tirian was taking him…but was very unhappy when he was laid down on his warm, soft bed in the harem.

"What are we doing here? I'm through with this. I told you to take me back to the cells!"

"Kili…I can't let you give up now. You're so _close,_" Tirian soothed him, trying to reach down to stroke his cheek. Kili quickly slapped him away, drawing back on the bed.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm done! I can't keep living like this…not even one more day! No elf will ever _touch_ my body again! Please, Tirian…please…just let me go back to Fili," he pleaded, crouching in the farthest corner of the bed, hands desperately fisting the sheets. "Or…do you plan to do what _they_ did? Are…are you going to take me by force?" he asked, his voice dropping to a whisper and his gaze dropping to the now tangled sheets.

"No, Kili…no. I would never harm you. I care for you. I would have given my life to stop that from happening to you. If you would only listen-"

"_NO!_" Kili screamed, tearing the sheet he held in his hands. "I will hear nothing the elves say from this day forward. _Nothing!_ I _hate_ you! I hate all of you! Liars and traitors! Let me go! Just let me go!" he wept, struggling when Tirian tried to take his hands in his. That was when he heard a familiar voice…a voice he had almost thought never to hear again.

"Let him go! Get your hands off him, you filthy pointy ear!"

XxX

Fili had been pacing his cell anxiously for several hours. He had been counting the days until Kili's release and only one remained…but tonight, something felt off. He didn't know why, but he felt that Kili had called to him…had called to him in fear…called out to him to protect him. He felt that Kili needed him now…and useless brother he was, he could not help.

_Kili…where are you? I pray you're safe. If those vile elves have harmed you in any way, I'll raze this cursed forest to the ground._

The elder prince was just managing to convince himself he was only being paranoid when three elves appeared before his cell door…Legolas and two other elves he'd never seen before. Quickly, Legolas unlocked his cell.

"You must come with us now," the she-elf insisted, taking one of his hands in hers and pulling him from the cell. "Your brother has need of you."

"What?" Fili demanded, his voice a harsh whisper as his heart dropped into his stomach. "What have you done to him? What did you do to my brother?"

"Two of the guards violated the agreement. They attempted to rape him," Legolas explained. "They have both been executed…but Kili is asking for you. He needs you."

"Take me to him," Fili demanded, voice hard as flint. The three elves wasted no time in leading him down to the harem. Fili could hear his brother shouting almost immediately.

"_NO!_ I will hear nothing the elves say from this day forward! _Nothing!_ I _hate_ you! I hate all of you! Liars and traitors! Let me go! Just let me go!"

When Fili entered the room the commotion was coming from and saw his brother struggling with another elf, he felt a great rage rise up inside of him. Were they trying to defile him again?

"Let him go! Get your hands off him, you filthy pointy ear!" he shouted, racing into the chamber and tearing the elf away from his brother. Then he was before Kili, who stared at him in shock as he pulled him into his arms. "I'm here now, Kili. I'm here. I won't let them hurt you anymore," he soothed, holding Kili close, burying his nose in his wet hair. It was difficult through all the floral scents he'd been bathed in, but he could still discern that faint scent that was so uniquely his brother…that scent that told him he was finally home.

For a moment, Kili lay stiff in his arms…as if he couldn't quite believe it, but as the moments passed and his brother's familiar scent permeated his senses, he finally allowed himself to collapse into Fili's embrace, sobbing brokenly as he cradled him close.

"Oh…oh, Mahal, Fili…I…I was…I was afraid I'd never see you again," he cried, clinging tightly to Fili. "I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry. Please don't hate me!" he begged.

"Why would I hate you?" Fili asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"They…they've all had me. I…I'm a ruddy elf _slut!_ And then…they…two of them…they tried to…to…oh, Mahal, I just can't bear this anymore. Please…please forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive, Nadadith," Fili soothed as he eased Kili back onto the bed, slowly joining him and laying them down together. Neither of them noticed the elves taking their leave. "None of it was your fault. You did what you had to…and tomorrow, we'll all be free. You did that, Kili. Your courage earned that."

"At what cost?" Kili asked, still weeping quietly as they gazed into each other's eyes. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand to touch Fili's cheek. "Before this…all began…you kissed me…told me you loved me. Do you still…love me? Can you ever love me…after knowing what my body was used for?"

"Kili," Fili began with a loving smile, "I never _stopped_ loving you. I will never. I don't care if you've lain with a hundred elves…a hundred _goblins,_ even. Nothing will change what I feel for you. Do…do you still want _me?_" he asked nervously. Kili's face looked torn between joy and disbelief.

"How can you ask me that?"

"Kili, I…I've never been with _anyone_ before," he admitted, gently stroking the side of his face. "I'm still a virgin."

"You…you _are?_" Kili asked, dumbfounded. "But I thought…"

Fili shook his head. "No. Never…not once. Plenty have tried, but I just…wasn't interested. You have a hundred times the experience I have by now. Would you still want me…if I can't give you the kind of pleasure you're used to?"

More tears spilled from Kili's eyes as he punched his brother lightly on the shoulder, but this time they were tears of happiness. "You stupid orc! You're the _only_ one I want. I don't _care_ about the sex. I _love_ you. I'd always sort of…secretly hoped I could learn from you. But I'll teach you…we'll make love together…and it will be better than anything I ever felt here," he said, faintly remembering the words Tirian had spoken to him what felt like a lifetime ago now.

"Well…then I look forward to learning," Fili said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips…and Kili was ecstatic to find that he felt that same thrill of joy and passion as that very first time Fili had kissed him. There was still hope. The two guards hadn't destroyed him completely. There was still redemption for his soul…redemption in the arms of the one he loved above all others. Smiling in relief, he cuddled up even closer to his brother. They held each other for the rest of the night, trading gentle kisses and loving whispers until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

XxX

Fili was barely awake when he was hustled out of bed the next morning. The only thing he was truly conscious of was the fact that he was being pulled away from Kili. When he tried to shout, though, he found a hand jammed forcefully over his mouth.

"Keep quiet," a voice at his ear said as he was dragged through the harem. "Neither you nor your brother will be harmed or taken advantage of in any way. There's simply something we need for you to see before we can give him back to you."

Fili struggled faintly against his captors, but he made no further attempt to cry out. He was brought through the harem and then into another set of labyrinthine corridors that seemed to exist almost parallel to the harem. Then he was brought into one of the chambers and pushed into a chair. When he finally got a good look at his abductors, he found they were the two dark-haired elves who had brought him to Kili.

"What do you want?" he asked them quietly.

"We want to be sure," the she-elf said.

"Sure of _what?_"

"Fili…do you love your little brother?" the other elf asked.

"Of _course_ I do. What are you-"

"Not as you _should,_" he interrupted, "but as the other half of your _soul_…as the One who was made for you. Do you love Kili like that, little prince?"

"Yes," Fili answered without hesitation, trying to cast off his anger.

"And did you mean what you said last night?" the she-elf pressed.

"Every word."

The second elf sighed at this. "Unfortunately, that will not be good enough. You see, Fili, we have come to care for Kili very deeply in the time he's been with us…and after what he's been through, we simply cannot give him up to anyone less than the One who loves him above all else."

"And how am I to prove that to you?"

"We want to know that you truly still love him…even after all the things he's done this week. We want you to watch him lie with another."

"You…you mean I'm…to watch…" Fili couldn't quite make himself say the words.

"That's exactly what we mean. We want to know that there is no aversion in your heart," the she-elf said.

"All right. Fine. I'll play your little game. I make no guarantees I won't be _jealous,_ but my feelings for him will not change."

"We will see," the other elf said, indicating the prince ought to step up to one of the spy holes, which he did, looking in to see the room he'd just vacated. Kili was still lying on the bed asleep, curled against the spot where he'd lain. Fili was happy to see that he looked peaceful after the events of last night…but then the golden-haired elf entered the chamber and Kili began to stir.

XxX

Kili panicked briefly when he woke alone. Immediately, his eyes focused on Tirian.

"Where…where's my brother?" he asked, fearing that the whole thing had been a dream.

"He's fine, Kili. We had to get him out quickly this morning. He couldn't be seen in the harem. You'll be with him again tomorrow morning. I've brought you some breakfast…if you're hungry," he said, setting a tray down before Kili as a peace offering. Compared with some of the other things he'd enjoyed in the harem, it was light and simple, but it still looked delicious: a plate of sausage and toast, along with an apple and one of the chocolate-filled pastries Tirian knew he loved. Kili glanced up at Tirian with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Tirian, I…I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I know none of it was your fault. I was just…so scared and angry…I didn't know what to do anymore. I just wanted everything to _stop_."

"It's all right. It was a perfectly legitimate reaction to what happened to you. I don't hold it against you."

"And then you didn't let me give up when I was ready to lay down and die…and you brought Fili to me. You really are one of the truest friends I've ever had."

Tirian smiled softly at him. "I'll remember that once we're trading with Erebor again. You go ahead and eat that before the sausage gets cold. We can talk when you've finished."

Needing little more encouragement, Kili quickly tucked into the meal, polishing it off very easily…and all the while, he offered tiny, shy smiles to Tirian, who grinned whenever he had to lick a crumb off his face.

"I didn't…want us to part on bad terms," Kili said as he set the tray aside.

"I understand. All is forgiven, pretty Kili. Only, I wonder…if you would do me the honor of…one last time in your bed?"

Kili smiled at him, nodding as he pulled him forward into a gentle kiss. "Of course I would."

"Thank you…dear Kili," Tirian said softly, reaching for him and lowering him back to the sheets, continuing to kiss him all the while.

The two lovers were very slow and tender with each other, kissing and caressing for what they knew would be the last time. Tirian ran his hands over every inch of Kili's body, committing everything to memory, for he would miss this dreadfully. Kili returned kiss for kiss and caress for caress, feeling the desire slowly burning in his belly.

Tirian took the utmost care in opening Kili up, as he was still quite sore from the guards' rough treatment of his body, but he gave his golden lover constant reassurance that he was all right. When he finally took Kili it was with himself lying on the bed while Kili slowly slid down onto his cock from above, controlling the pace as his injured body required.

Tirian didn't thrust up against him at all. He allowed Kili to control their lovemaking, gently caressing his hips, buttocks, and back as they moved together on the bed, drawing closer and closer to the inevitable release.

"Ha…ah…Kili…Kili…" he groaned with passion and want, pressing the feel of the young prince into every facet of his mind.

Kili on the other hand, was remembering last night…finally holding his brother in his arms and speaking to him the gentle words of love he'd always dreamed of…of hearing those sweet words returned…and as he buried his fingers in Tirian's golden hair, he couldn't stop himself from allowing himself the secret fantasy he'd always entertained whenever he was with Tirian.

"_Fili!_" he cried out as he came, spending himself against his lover's body. Tirian finished inside him only moments later, spilling deep within his body with a soft groan. Kili looked down at him sheepishly, body still trembling from the orgasm.

"I…I'm sorry," he apologized. Tirian smiled up at him.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. There is only one place your heart truly lies," he said, reaching up to stroke Kili's lovely dark hair.

"Tirian…who…who is Aliriel?" he asked. Tirian's smile grew sad as he pulled Kili down to lie beside him.

"Aliriel was…she was _my_ One…the other half of my soul. She had dark eyes and dark hair like yours…and she was always smiling…no matter how dark the road ahead became. She made the world a little less frightening for me. Sometimes I can almost see her looking out through your eyes…just as you can see Fili in mine," he said, leaning forward to kiss Kili's eyes. "But my Aliriel died…a long time ago…on the planes of Dagorlad with so many more of our people. Thranduil lost his father that day…and it was to soothe that pain that he began to rebuild the king's harem. That was the reason why I went to him all those centuries ago…to deaden the pain of my own loss with sex and good wine…and I have done just that for many lifetimes of dwarves and men…until _you_ came along."

"Me?" Kili repeated.

"Yes. People do not come to the night court for love. They come to forget…but then you came here…eyes bright and heart full to breaking with the truest of true loves…and your great beauty…so much like hers…and I started to remember. I know that she wouldn't want me to grieve for eternity. You've awakened me, Kili. After so many centuries of living half asleep, you've brought me back to life…and I thank you for that. I will never forget it. I will miss you terribly when you're gone," he said, pulling the young prince in for one last kiss. Tirian languished in that final, loving press of lips, knowing that he could never allow himself another…but he was almost immediately tempted into breaking that vow when he saw the sadness in Kili's eyes at their parting.

"Won't you…just slip back into that same state…when I leave here?"

"No, my pretty one. I will live with the strength you've taught me…and it will be my happiness to know that you are happy…to know that you are building your life with the one you truly love. Only…will you write to me, Kili?"

"Yes…until the end of my days."

"Thank you," he said softly, caressing Kili's beautiful face one last time before pulling himself up from the bed and tucking Kili back in. "Now you had best be getting some more rest. I'd wager the others will all want one final go with you before you leave us tomorrow."

Fili watched all of this happen from the hidden room with tears in his eyes. At first, they had been tears of jealousy at seeing Kili so tender and loving with another…but that had all changed when he'd heard his beloved brother cry out _his_ name in the elf's passionate embrace. Kili had lain with others, yes, but just as he'd promised, Fili had never been far from his heart.

"So what do you say?" Linadel asked him as he stepped back from the spy hole to allow Kili his rest. "Is Kili still the One your _soul_ loves…even knowing this?"

"I think I know it even better now," Fili answered, wiping the salty tracks from his face. "It makes me happy to know he hasn't suffered…save for last night…that you've cared for him and not made light of the fact that he loves another. You can keep your thoughts of jealousy and aversion. I _know_ Kili loves me…and I will never forget it…not after today. You can take me back to my cell if you want, but I will await his return with joy in my heart."

Both elves smiled at the young son of Durin at this. Elmiriar laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That, Prince Fili, is all we needed to hear."

XxX

Linadel, Elmiriar, and Legolas came to him in their time, but Thranduil was the one to come to Kili's bed at the end of the day. Kili had never dressed himself and was still lying naked under the blankets after his time with Linadel.

"How do you fare?" the king asked him as he slowly began to undress. Kili smiled faintly at him as he watched.

"I fare well enough. The others have all been very gentle with me in their goodbyes."

"You may expect the same from me," the elf king reassured him. "I only wanted to lie with you one last time."

Just as the king had promised, he was gentle with Kili, moving slowly and deliberately in bringing him to arousal and preparing him to be entered. As the others had done, the king allowed Kili to straddle his hips during their coupling, controlling the movements from the higher vantage point and allowing the joining to be just as gentle or rough as his body needed. When at last they both finished, it was with quiet sighs of pleasure. When they lay together afterward, Thranduil cradled Kili close to him, running gentle fingers through his hair.

"You really should consider remaining here," Thranduil warned him. "I won't hold you against your will, but you must know this quest of yours is almost certainly destined to fail. A dragon's wrath will not be thwarted so easily…not by the meager might of only thirteen dwarves."

"But we will march on the mountain, nonetheless. We have come too far to turn aside now. Besides, King of Mirkwood, perhaps we would not be so likely to fail, nor would we have fallen to begin with…if we had allies against this evil. Think on that as you send your _concubine_ forward into darkness," Kili said softly, not quite chastising the king, but certainly not making light, either. Without waiting for a response from the king, Kili curled up in his arms and fell asleep. Thranduil did not let go of him once that night. He held onto him until the morning light shone through.

XxX

Thranduil released the company, just as promised, but it was still some time before Fili and Kili had a chance to be alone. They were pursued by orcs on their journey out of Mirkwood and Kili was grazed by an orc weapon. The wound wasn't too deep, but it was still proving to be something of a nuisance. Then there had been the whole messy business with Bard and the Master of Laketown. It hadn't been until after the celebration the Master had insisted on throwing for them that the two brothers had had the opportunity to slip away to a room.

Kili couldn't quite help giggling as Fili shoved him up against the now locked door, pulling him into a very deep kiss. When they separated for air, foreheads resting against each other, Fili whispered against his lips, "Do you think they know?"

"I think they…suspect. Except Uncle, maybe…but he's got a lot on his mind just now. And the rest…that's probably why they don't care as much…too much to be worrying about," Kili answered, tangling his fingers in his brother's golden hair as he smiled at him. Fili returned the smile, leaning his head down to kiss Kili's neck…and in between kisses, he continued to talk quietly.

"You know…I used to be…so afraid…that someone would find out…but I'm _not_ afraid anymore."

"I know what you mean," Kili said, cradling his head close as he continued to kiss him. "It all just seems so much less frightening…compared with what's already happened. We've been enthralled to the ways of men for too long. The Durins of old took their siblings to their beds. Why should we not have the same rights as our forebears?"

"Well…we'll _take_ our rights…just as we'll take back the Lonely Mountain."

"And as _I_ will take _you_…Sannadad," Kili said, a devious smirk lighting up his face as Fili looked up at him, eyes glassy with a mixture of longing, embarrassment, love, and uncertainty.

"You're…you're sure you want to do this?" he asked, his heart fluttering with both nerves and excitement.

"Would I have brought you here if I didn't?" Kili teased, leaning in to steal another long, lingering kiss from his brother's lips.

The pair spent several minutes just like that…tangled up in each other, lips locked together as they clumsily tore at each other's clothing. Somewhere in the middle of things, they wound up with Fili pressed up against the door with Kili on his knees before him, undoing the laces of his trousers. Kili's breathing sped up in excitement. He could feel his brother through the flimsy layers of cloth, already hard and aching for him.

"You want me so bad, don't you," he crooned as he finally laid Fili bare. Fili groaned in pleasure when he felt his little brother's hot breath teasing at his heated flesh.

"Oh…Mahal…yes…so bad," he moaned, opening his eyes briefly and looking down to see Kili smirking up at him. His little snake of a brother leaned in and stroked his tongue through the air not even an inch from his cock.

"Look at you," Kili said, resting his hands on Fili's thighs. "So hard…so _ready_ for me. Do you want me to make you feel good, Fili?"

All Fili could really manage at this point was a nod. He could almost swear the look in Kili's eyes was going to make him go weak in the knees.

"Say it, Nadad. I want to hear you _say_ it," he said, thumbs tracing torturous lines along the quivering muscles in his thighs.

"Hngh…Mahal…mercy, Kili…Kili, just _touch me,_" he pleaded panting harder.

Kili slid his tongue out at this, licking one hot, continuous line from the dripping tip of his cock all the way to his thatch of curly golden pubic hair. Fili shuddered in pleasure. He was certain he would have collapsed had Kili not been holding him in place. He felt his cock give a single delicious throb when Kili drew the head into his mouth.

For several moments, Kili just sucked on the hard, rounded head, eyes closed in bliss as his ears drank in the sounds his brother was making. Then, as he slowly began to bob his head up and down the length of Fili's cock, he opened his eyes, meeting the older dwarf's gaze as his hard shaft moved in and out of his mouth. Fili felt a fire searing his skin when he saw the smoldering look of lust in his brother's lovely dark eyes. He began to whimper with need as Kili bobbed even faster, taking him all the way down his throat. Lost in the haze of heat and passion as he was, the blond prince hardly realized he wasn't going to last.

"Ah…Kili…Mahal…oh…ooh…I think…I…I'm going to- _oh, sweet Maker!_" he cried out when the orgasm suddenly seized him. Kili grinned around his cock as he spilled down his throat. When Kili finally released him, Fili slowly collapsed to the floor, his smug little brother nestled between his legs…a thin line of cum dribbling from his mouth. Still grinning, he leaned forward and kissed him, letting the taste of his own essence permeate his mouth.

"You…you nasty little _goblin,_" Fili ribbed, breathing hard. "I had thought we might get a little more play than _that._"

"Oh, I'm not finished with you _yet,_ brother mine," Kili said, leaning down to lightly kiss his limp cock. "The night is young…and you've no _idea_ of the tricks I've learned. I mean to keep you screaming all night."

"What about you?" Fili asked, lifting his head up so he could look him in the eye. Briefly, Kili blushed, even if only faintly.

"What…what do you mean?"

"You haven't come yet," he said softly, reaching between Kili's legs and cupping the large bulge of his erection. Kili moaned with want, his head briefly falling back. Fili pulled him in close, lips falling to his bare chest as he rubbed him through the cloth. "Can…can I?" he asked between kisses.

"Hngh…touch me, Fili," he whimpered quietly, hands falling to his brother's hips. Fili quickly complied, undoing the lacing and reaching inside Kili's trousers, fingers wrapping around the hot length. Kili groaned, body bucking gently against Fili's. Encouraged, the elder dwarf began to rub him harder, squeezing and jerking, and Kili moaned all the louder.

"Mm…Mahal…put…put a finger in," the younger prince pleaded. Fili's eyes widened.

"Is…is that okay?" he asked, hand beginning to slip around back.

"Just…just a little bit," Kili directed, panting a little harder as he ground his body a little more insistently against Fili's inexperienced hand.

Hesitating only a moment, Fili slid his hand down Kili's nicely rounded arse, pushing the tip of one finger into the tight ring of muscle.

It took no more than that. Clenching tightly around his brother's finger, Kili came with a loud cry, spilling into Fili's hand. In only moments, he'd collapsed against his brother, pinning him to the door.

"You can't imagine how long I've wanted this…to see you come undone like this," Fili said, kissing the top of his head. Kili chuckled quietly.

"Oh, I think I've got an idea," Kili said, snuggling close to him. After a time, Fili pulled his hands from his trousers and wrapped one arm around him, raising the other hand to his face to sniff and lick the sticky fluid gathered there.

"Tastes nice," he said as he and Kili cuddled together.

"Not bad yourself," Kili returned, kissing his neck.

"Kili," the elder started after a time, looking down at him. "I…I noticed it…that night…and I can feel it now, but…what's happened to all of your hair?"

"Oh…that. Well…they shaved me," he answered, looking up at his brother with an odd smile on his face.

"Shaved…you?" Fili repeated uncomprehendingly, stroking Kili's utterly hairless face.

"They don't really like body hair, so they got rid of mine. I got used to it, though. I sort of…_like_ the way my clothes feel against my skin," he admitted, another faint blush briefly coloring his face.

Fili didn't really know what to say to this, and when he went on not saying anything, Kili's face fell.

"You don't like it."

"No, I- I don't mind," Fili rushed to reassure him. "It's just…throwing me is all. I like your stubble. It was something I used to dream about…what it would feel like against my lips," he admitted, his face coloring even more red than Kili's. The younger smiled up at him.

"Well, you can have the facial hair back…but I still might shave _other_ parts on occasion. You should try it yourself sometime. It feels _nice,_" he breathed against Fili's lips, eliciting a sigh of pleasure and a shiver of want from him. Kili grinned, shifting so that his still-clothed cock rubbed against his brother's bare one. Again, he was feeling the stirrings of desire in his belly. "I think, perhaps, we ought to move this to the bed," he suggested lightly. Fili nodded slowly, trying not to drool too openly as he watched him get to his feet. For a moment, he just sat where he was, eyes transfixed on the strong muscles of his brother's back and the swing of his hips as he sauntered toward the bed. When he propped a knee up on the mattress, old springs squealed in protest as he turned back to smile at Fili.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Will you be joining me…or is it going to be just me and my hand tonight?" he asked, a hand trailing along the loose waistline of his trousers.

Fili literally couldn't tear his eyes away from Kili, couldn't even manage to get to his feet. He _crawled_ to the bed, eyes fixed on his beautiful baby brother. Already he could feel the ache of arousal between his legs. When he finally reached Kili, he wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face up against his clothed sex, the heady scent of him heavy in his nose. Faintly, he heard Kili gasp somewhere above him.

"Merciful Mahal, I want you so much, Kili."

"Then come and unwrap your present, Sannadad," Kili said, voice inviting as he laid himself down on the bed. The mattress shrieked in protest, but neither cared. Fili was on him in moments, stripping the last of his clothing from his body…the only thing remaining being the bandage that still bound the shallow wound on his leg.

"Is…is this going to be all right?" Fili asked him, running a gentle hand over the cloth.

Kili nodded, drawing Fili's hand up to his lips to kiss it. "It's fine. It only aches a little. We'll save the rough stuff for after we reclaim the mountain."

Then, quite suddenly, Fili found himself flipped, pinned to the bed by his little brother's larger body, while Kili grinned cheekily down at him from above.

"See? I can still whip you just as easily," he said, still smiling as he leaned down to kiss him. After thoroughly ravishing his lips, Kili slowly began to trail kisses down his body, moving from his neck all the way down to his hip bone, pulling his trousers and small clothes a little lower so that he could leave a neat little trail of marks along his waist. When he had Fili writhing helplessly beneath him, he relented and pulled the last of his clothing from his body, the only barrier between them their skin. Again, Kili offered his brother a smile before briefly turning away to retrieve the trousers Fili had tossed to the end of the bed. Then, while Fili watched, he withdrew a small vial of oil.

"A parting gift from the harem," he said as he began to dribble the musk-scented stuff onto his fingers.

"What…what's that for?" Fili asked, chest heaving slightly. Once again, he could feel himself blushing.

"I'm going to put my fingers in…to open you up…get you ready so I don't hurt you. Are you all right with that?" he asked, the briefest flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Yes," Fili answered, nodding. He vaguely realized what this meant, but he didn't truly care. Kili _was_ the more experienced one, after all. "I want you to take me…Nadadith."

The smile on his face one of relief this time, Kili bent low over him, dripping fingers reaching between his legs and probing gently at his entrance, slicking him thoroughly before pushing inside.

Fili wriggled briefly at the penetration, but allowed it, loving the gentle burn he felt as Kili stretched him open inch by inch.

"How is it?" Kili asked him, still moving slowly, only just beginning to add a third finger.

"Hngh…it…it's good," Fili groaned, body moving against Kili's, urging him deeper. "I…I want more. I _need_ more. I'm _ready,_ Kili. Please…" he begged.

"Not just yet," Kili soothed, taking his time to finish pushing his fingers in, so that Fili was opened to his satisfaction. Then he moved a little further up, and with a kiss, he withdrew his fingers, leaving Fili whimpering with want.

"Please…_please…_" he repeated helplessly, nearly senseless with his need. Kili kissed him one more time before drawing back to slick his cock with the oil. Then he helped Fili to hike his legs up and positioned himself to take him…just as his lovers had shown him…as he'd done. Leaning down as close as he could to Fili, he looked deeply into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and it was so much more than a single question. Was he ready for the consequences of their actions? Ready to be with him…even knowing just how many others had shared his body? Ready to fall into the unknown…to experience what lay beyond this moment? Was he ready…to love him?

And Fili answered each question with his eyes…every uncertainty…every doubt. He had _always_ been ready…even in the moment of his first love for Kili. They would go on together. Smiling, Fili reached a hand up to touch his cheek.

"Yes."

Returning the smile, Kili turned his head and pressed his lips to his brother's palm, whispering, "I love you," before finally entering Fili's body.

For Fili, it was much different from having Kili's fingers inside of him. He felt the true heat and fullness of it with every slick inch Kili slid into him. Unable to keep himself from whimpering, he felt his body trembling as his beloved brother moved in him.

"Are you all right?" Kili murmured urgently once they were fully joined. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Fili groaned, allowing his head to fall back as Kili reached up to tangle his fingers in his golden hair. "It's wonderful- _oh!_"

Kili's worry was alleviated by the sudden cry of pleasure, realizing he must have stimulated his brother in just the right way. Repositioning just slightly, he gently began to move in and out, Fili's hot, tight hole embracing him with every move.

Fili cried out passionately as Kili took him. At first, he could only squirm awkwardly against his brother's sure, powerful movements, but they did eventually find a rhythm, bodies moving hungrily against each other while the mattress squeaked with every move. Perhaps others could hear them…or perhaps they were all still making merry. They didn't know and they no longer cared. Their world had at once shrunk and expanded…so that contained within the confines of that world were only their two beating hearts.

Kili felt tears of joy stream down his face as they moved together, bodies consumed with pleasure and souls aflame with love. It was just as he'd been promised. None of the delights of Thranduil's harem came anywhere near what he and Fili were sharing now, here in this drafty room, upon this creaky old bed. What they created between them, the love they made…it was just as vital as air…as food and water. This love sustained their souls just as all those other things sustained their bodies…and they both knew they would reaffirm the truth of this moment every day for as long as they lived.

Fili was the one to come first, nearly screaming as the orgasm claimed him. The violent burst of seed from his body left him a whimpering, boneless, sated puddle of princeling, lying helpless on the bed as Kili continued to thrust above him. It took the younger dwarf several more minutes of the glorious motion before he finally spilled, releasing deep inside his brother and filling him with his essence, a strangled cry of bliss tearing from his lips as he spent himself. Easing slowly from Fili's well-loved body, he caught sight of his own fluid spilling out before he collapsed beside him. Fili shivered in pleasure when he felt the warm, sticky semen begin to coat his thighs. It took several minutes before either brother could compose himself enough to speak.

"Kili…that was…"

"Amazing?" the younger supplied for him when he couldn't seem to find words.

"Amazing…doesn't even _begin_ to cover it," he said, drawing his lover in close for another kiss. Freed of the desire that had so lately enflamed him, Fili began to notice that Kili's skin was still hot. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, pulling back briefly to lay a hand to his forehead. "You feel a bit feverish."

"I'm fine," Kili rushed to reassure him, drawing the offending hand down to press several kisses to the fingertips. "Just a little flushed. If it makes you feel better, I promise to rest after we've dealt with this whole dragon business."

"All right," Fili said, still a little worried. "But you should probably have some rest tonight, too."

"Oh? You don't want to play anymore?" Kili teased, raising an eyebrow.

"At this point, I don't know that you _could_ get anymore out of me," he said, reaching for the blankets they'd kicked aside and tucking them both in. Kili sighed, shaking his head as Fili pulled him into his arms.

"_Please_ don't make me say 'challenge accepted', Nadad. I could keep you screaming for _hours._"

"And I'll look forward to it when you do…only not tonight. You need to rest. This has been…more than enough…my love," he said softly, kissing his lips. Not feeling up to arguing, Kili just cuddled closer against his brother. It was true, he was feeling a little weak…and his injury was hurting him a little more after the exertion, but he felt sure he'd be better by the morning, after sleeping the night in Fili's arms.

"I love you," he said once again.

"I love you, too," Fili said, kissing the top of his head. "And from now on, I claim the right of a jealous lover and state that no one else may have you but me."

Kili chuckled quietly, feeling sleep begin to claim him. "No one else could ever win me," he reassured him. For indeed, not even the most tempting delights in all of Middle-earth had been able to turn him away from this. He was in love with Fili and felt sure that he would remain so for all his life to come.

XxX


End file.
